Lluvia
by Aetit
Summary: Porque la música es un medio como cualquier otro para contar tu historia. Un viaje a traves de la lluviosa relación entre Harry y Draco.. SLASH, nada demasiado estridente.
1. BE MY ESCAPE

Este fic ya estaba subido con anterioridad pero debido a problemas de continuación lo he reescrito. Espero que el resultado les satisfaga. La idea sigue siendo la misma: Drarry (slash… si no te gusta, no lo leas), una especie de precuela de mi fic Verde. EL cambio primordial que he hecho es cambiar el narrador, he pasado a primera persona. Es Draco POV. Únicamente. Es probable que posteriormente suba la historia desde el punto de vista de Harry. Muchas gracias a todos y perdón a los que el cambio les pueda resultar una molestia. R&R.

Los capítulos llevan el nombre de una canción y el titulo es la frase que más me haya llamado la atención en cada caso.

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-…AND I'M BEGGING YOU, I'M BEGGING YOU, I'M BEGGING YOU TO BE MY ESCAPE-**

Este principio de curso no podría haber ocurrido en mejor momento. Estar inmerso en la rutina del colegio es exactamente lo que necesito para olvidarme del ambiente que tengo en casa desde que detuvieron a mi padre. Especialmente desde que me obligaron a tomar su lugar en el ejército de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y me encasquetaron la misión.

Pero es mejor si no pienso en ello, ahora estoy en Hogwarts. Y debo aprovechar este tiempo para decidir si seguir sus pasos es lo que realmente quiero hacer con mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, es mía. Probablemente, él se alegraría de que los abandonara. Así tendría un motivo para desheredarme de una buena vez después de años de gritos y maldiciones. Con toda probabilidad debe de estar trazando en estos instantes algún plan para "devolverme al buen camino". Casi me gustaría que estuviese rodeado de dementores, así tendría al menos la esperanza de que por error uno de ellos le absorbiera el alma. Pero probablemente un alma como la suya ni siquiera ellos la querrían.

Todavía quedan tres meses para volver de nuevo a casa, así que tiempo de decidir me sobra. Lo verdaderamente preocupante es que Voldemort se ponga histérico con la falta de progreso de la misión. Mi misión. La odio tanto, es realmente repugnante lo que quieren que haga. Y lo peor es saber que si el Señor Tenebroso me la ha encasquetado a mí, no es precisamente porque crea en mis posibilidades de éxito, sino más bien para que fracase. Y poder así castigar a mis padres por el error que Lucius cometió al tratar de robar la profecía. Casi podría ser considerado un plan perfecto, pero la serpiente todavía no se ha dado cuenta que las cosas con la familia no están tan bien como todos piensan. Lo triste es que ya no sé si en verdad me dolería tanto que les hiciera algo a mis padres por mi culpa, después de todo son ellos los que me han metido en este lio.

Me gustaría poder decir que este Hogwarts es el mismo de mis primeros cursos, pero la realidad es que no todo es como solía ser en el castillo. Es lógico, después de que se descubriera al público el retorno del señor tenebroso pero aun así… tengo una sensación rara, como si algo fuera realmente mal. Miro a mi alrededor, y entonces lo veo. Claro como el agua. En la mesa de Gryffindor. Potter desayunando con sus amigos Granger y Weasley. Nada raro… exceptuando el hecho de que Potter no está probando bocado. Ni tampoco dice una sola palabra, pero tampoco hace falta que lo haga para saber lo que está haciendo.

Está suplicando. Rogando. Pidiendo ayuda de la forma más estremecedora posible. Pero en completo silencio. Porque es un héroe… y un héroe es capaz de dejarse morir antes de que los demás le vean vencido.

Pero yo lo puedo escuchar, escucho sus súplicas pidiendo -rogando- ayuda. Me da la sensación de que en realidad está gritando y que es el resto del mundo el que no quiere escucharle. Es incomprensible como pueden no oírlo. Pero es así. Todos están demasiados centrados en sus propios asuntos como para ver que su héroe se parte en dos mientras grita en silencio para que alguien le ayude a escapar. En realidad, no sé exactamente de qué, pero es bastante obvio que no puede-ni quiere- continuar así.

Realmente es irónico lo muchísimo que nos parecemos los dos, obviando la diferencia de bandos, claro. Ambos rogamos en silencio a un mundo que lo único que hace es ignorarnos y ambos sabemos que nadie va a aparecer de la nada para salvarnos.

_N/A: Está primera canción ha sido BE MY ESCAPE (Grupo/cantante: RELIENT-K). Adoro, francamente, adoro esta canción y siento que no le he hecho justicia. Pero es lo que tengo. Espero que les guste. ¡R&R y muchas gracias de antemano! _


	2. LET IT BE

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-AND WHEN THE NIGHT IS CLOUDY THERE'S STILL A LIGHT THAT SHINES UPON ME-**

Es una auténtica locura. No puedo ser amigo de Harry Potter, de hecho nos odiamos. Deberíamos odiarnos. Así ha sido desde siempre. Es algo tan sabido como que los Weasleys son pelirrojos y pecosos.

Él estaba sentado en mi sitio bajo el haya grande y en vez de hechizarlo y liberar así parte de mi frustración, me senté a su lado. Y comenzamos a hablar. Como si fuéramos amigos, como si los últimos seis años de rabia y odio no hubieran existido. Hablamos un par de horas y descubrí que es fascinante hablar con él en lugar de pelear. Pero eso no nos convierte en amigos, de ninguna de las maneras.

Y jamás lo seremos. Solo somos dos personas que comparten el dolor y la amargura. Nos sentimos mejor estando juntos, sí. Pero eso no significa nada. O eso quise creer.

Porque al pasar el tiempo no solo no dejamos de vernos sino que aumentan nuestros encuentros. Mucho. A veces incluso llegamos a vernos dos o tres veces al día. Y empezamos a llevar los libros de clase y hacemos los deberes juntos. Incluso logró convencerme de coger un par de clases más y no quedarme solo con Pociones y DCAO. Y me ayuda a ponerme al día en ellas.

Y así, como quien no quiere la cosa descubrí que hacemos un gran equipo. Trabajamos muy bien juntos y el resultado es plenamente observable: todos los profesores (con la clara excepción de Snape) están muy satisfechos con nuestro trabajo. Incluso insinúan que podríamos llegar a ser Premio Anual durante el próximo curso si seguimos así.

Y Madre envía una carta felicitándome por mi mejoría, insistiendo en que por fin comienzo a hacer honor al apellido Malfoy. Y me dan ganas de reírme porque por una vez que hago algo que me apetece, el resultado tiene a todo el mundo encantado. Lástima que dedique el resto de su carta a pedirme más prisa en la misión. Y aunque me gustaría responderle que no pienso llevarla a cabo, me falta el valor. Me da demasiado miedo. Así que como buen cobarde me invento una excusa y le digo que estoy estudiando bien el terreno para no cometer errores.

Miro el reloj y parte de mi desasosiego desaparece al ver que ya es hora de mi encuentro con Potter. Pero está lloviendo a mares y aunque lo intento, me resulta imposible llegar al haya sin ahogarme en el camino. Lo cual me deprime aun más, en parte por el hecho de que ahora me toca hacer todos los deberes a mi solo sino también porque hablar con Potter suele tener un efecto positivo en mi. Tampoco se puede entrenar a quiddich así que mis opciones para pasar la tarde se reducen a estar agobiado en una biblioteca masificada o a no poder concentrarme en la Sala común. Como ninguna me resulta demasiado apetecible, subo a la habitación a leer un rato, pero una vez allí me encuentro a la lechuza de Harry encima de la cama.

D,

Bonita tormenta, verdad? Tenemos toneladas de deberes, y la biblioteca está demasiado llena… nos vemos en la Sala de los Menesteres?

H.

Al aceptar su "invitación" es posible que esté entrando en un juego peligroso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Así que voy de inmediato a la sala de los Menesteres, y allí veo a Potter sentado ante una enorme mesa de libros, dándome la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

Y pasamos la tarde completa encerrados allí, resolviendo ejercicios y practicando embrujos. Al final da tiempo hasta de repasarnos las lecciones de la siguiente semana.

Es obvio que ninguno de los dos queremos irnos, pero tampoco ninguno se atreve a dar el paso de pedirle al otro que no se vaya, así que finalmente salimos de allí con lentitud.

-Ha estado genial, la próxima semana no tendré casi nada de trabajo.

-La verdad es que sí, podremos entrenar más para el próximo partido-contesta él con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando en que deberíamos repetirlo… no sé… quizás una vez por semana.-digo con mucha rapidez rogando que suene como una cita, pero no lo consigo del todo. Peor aun, suena como una especie de compromiso. Hasta la fecha, nuestros encuentros en el lago fueron relativamente espontáneos, y ahora, puedo haberlo estropeado todo por mi estupidez. Sin embargo Potter responde con absoluta tranquilidad, como si hacer planes con su antiguo enemigo fuera lo que hace normalmente.

-Me parece una idea genial, Draco.

Una vez he vuelto a la sala Común no puedo evitar pensar que la lluvia no es tan terrible, después de todo.

_La canción es LET IT BE de The Beatles. __Ya… el capítulo no tiene lo que se dice mucho que ver con la canción pero es lo que salió. Muchas gracias por leer._


	3. EVERYBODY IS CHANGING

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-YOU'RE ACHING, YOU'RE BREAKING… AND I CAN SEE THE PAIN IN YOUR EYES-**

Potter lleva unos días sin aparecer. Y aunque quiera negarlo, lo cierto es que estoy preocupado. Es imposible no estarlo. Después de todo no ha fallado ni un solo día desde que empezamos a hablarnos. Ni siquiera cuando el tiempo es espantoso y lo único que nos queda es refugiarnos nuevamente en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Es horrible no poder hacer nada para encontrarlo, no puedo acercarme a sus amigos y preguntarles donde está, no puedo hablar con algún profesor. De hecho lo único que puedo hacer ahora mismo es darme cabezazos contra la pared pero sé que eso no ayudaría demasiado, por lo menos no a averiguar dónde está. Y de repente se me ocurre un sitio, y me dan ganas de maldecirme a mí mismo por haber tardado tanto en pensarlo. La Sala de los Menesteres. Potter se puede haber refugiado allí.

Una vez consigo entrar, lo primero que observo es la absoluta oscuridad que reina allí. Lo siguiente es el frío. Y lo último es él. Potter. Acurrucado en una esquina, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Y la piedad que siento por él en esos instantes no puede medirse en palabras. El deseo irracional de abrazarlo y alejar su dolor casi es superior a mis fuerzas. Y es ahí donde me doy cuenta, me estoy colgando de Harry Potter. Ignoro el impulso de salir corriendo de allí y me acerco lentamente a Potter temiendo que me embruje a las primeras de cambio casi tanto como temo no poder parar y terminar haciendo algo que me aleje definitivamente de él.

Pero no lo hace y logro detenerme. Me siento a su lado y él apoya la cabeza en mi hombro con total naturalidad. Y no me puedo resistir a pasar una mano alrededor de sus hombros Y seguimos así, paso a paso hasta que estamos completamente abrazados. Y no me molesta, sino que la sensación es agradable, como si por fin estuviera en el sitio en el que debo estar. En el que quiero estar.

Le miro con algo más de detenimiento y veo como tiene un aspecto espantoso con sus ojos y su nariz enrojecidos y húmedos y rastros de lágrimas en su cara y ropa. No es la imagen que la gente quiere que dé su héroe, pero en realidad me gusta porque muestra su cara más humana. Y eso lo hace parecer más real, más vivo que nunca.

Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo y le seco la cara como puedo. No es algo que esté acostumbrado a hacer pero es lo único que se me ocurre para demostrarle que estoy ahí y que quiero ayudarle. Afortunadamente, Potter no se toma mal el gesto, sino que esboza una tímida sonrisa.

-Hoy hace tres meses.

No me había dado cuenta de la fecha que era. Black lleva muerto tres meses y Potter recoge los pedazos de su alma lo mejor que puede. Es horrible ver como alguien tan noble lucha a diario por recomponerse-

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué…?

-Haber sido un cerdo todos estos años, no entiendo cómo puedes siquiera hablarme.

-Lo único que me importa ahora es todo lo que has hecho por mí este último mes. Jamás podré agradecértelo, amigo.

Noto el miedo al rechazo en sus ojos cuando pronuncia la palabra maldita. Amigo. Él probablemente no se haya dado cuenta pero lo que yo quiero de él no es su amistad, aunque eso sea lo único que puedo conseguir. Y cuando me dispongo a decirle que no quiero ser su amigo, me fijo en lo pequeño y frágil que parece, en lo cansado, en lo triste. Y me doy cuenta de que prefiero tenerle de amigo que no tener nada. Por lo menos como amigo suyo soy capaz de aliviar algo de su sufrimiento, y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Sin ninguna duda.

_La canción es EVERYBODY IS CHANGING… un temazo . Me siento bastante orgullosa de este capítulo, quería darle un toque de corazón a Draco pero sin que pierda su esencia de Malfoy, además de a un Harry que necesita urgentemente que alguien lo salve. Espero haberlo logrado. Gracias._


	4. WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES… I CATCH A GLIMPSE OF HEAVEN**

Acabo de recibir una carta de casa, bueno, más concretamente una carta de tía Bella. Me piden prisa, él me pide prisa. Pero no me pregunta a mí que es lo que quiero, al igual que no me lo preguntaron antes de obligarme a tomar la marca. No quiero el papel que me han designado. No, no me parece justo. Si todo el mundo ha podido elegir, ¿por qué yo no puedo? ¿Es que acaso soy inferior a los demás? Al mirar alrededor solo veo a mis compañeros de casa, Slytherins que desean salir de aquí para unirse al señor Tenebroso. Ellos tampoco han podido elegir, sin embargo, se dejan llevar como borregos, aunque lo que nos piden que hagamos esté mal, aunque esté muriendo gente por nuestra cobardía. Se dejan llevar por qué es lo que nos han enseñado. Porque los sangresucia son indignos de aprender magia (aunque Granger sea la bruja más inteligente que nunca haya conocido). Porque los mestizos son aberraciones sin poder alguno (aunque Potter tenga asustado al mismísimo señor tenebroso). Porque un sangre limpia debe mantener su estatus y no rebajarse bajo ningún concepto (aunque los Weasleys sean la familia más feliz que jamás haya encontrado).

Todo está lleno de excepciones que más que confirmar la regla, constituyen una prueba de que tengo razón. Que no vale la pena luchar por algo que no defiende la verdad, morir por algo en lo que ya no creo.

Ya es la hora de la cena, pero no tengo ganas de comer. Digo adiós a Pansy y a Blaise, que se han vuelto a reconciliar gracias a mí y no paran de besarse como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Me alegro por ellos, claro está, pero lo que en verdad me gustaría hacer es ir allí y hablar con Harry. Al final decido hacerlo, pues de algún modo el gryffindor siempre averigua cuando lo estaré esperando. En efecto, no tengo ni que esperar 5 minutos para que se me acerque con la sonrisa escrita en los ojos.

-Algún día me explicarás cómo haces para saber cuando estoy aquí.

Y el condenado ríe. Y los ojos le brillan mucho. Y no puedo evitar pensar que poder ver esos ojos brillar es lo único que me da fuerzas para enfrentarme a este desastre en el que se ha convertido mi vida en estos últimos meses.

-Si te lo dijera Malfoy, sabrías tanto como yo.

Y encima ahora se ríe de mí descaradamente. Pero no puedo evitar reír también. Es raro, porque verlo feliz a él, me hace feliz a mí.

-¿Y eso? ¿Se puede saber por qué destilas tanta felicidad hoy?

-Es un día bonito.

-¿Bonito? De verdad deberías reparar esas gafas, Potter… parece que va a llover en cualquier momento.

-Pues me parece un día precioso, DRACO.

-¿Y por qué, HARRY?-digo tratando de mantener el tono bromista pero sin poder evitar sentir miedo a su posible respuesta. Porque si bien es cierto que Harry nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, sería más fácil que se liara con otra persona una vez que se me quitara el enamoramiento.

-Respiramos. Sentimos. Vivimos.

Solo dice tres palabras, pero las dice con tanta fuerza, con tanta fe, que es imposible no hacerle caso, no creerlas. Es la primera vez que logro entender porqué dicen que el color verde simboliza esperanza. Y es que mirando a esos ojos lo que se ve brillando es la esperanza en su más pura esencia, es futuro, paz y felicidad. Todo junto. Mezclado y revuelto. Quizás Harry tenga razón y se trate de un día hermoso, de un milagro, quizá hasta yo tenga todavía alguna posibilidad. Mirando fijamente a Harry, me parece que sí. Todavía respiro, siento y vivo. Lo cual es un comienzo alentador.

_N/A: La canción de este capítulo __When you look me in the eyes__ de Jonas Brothers._


	5. THE REASON

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-I'VE FOUND OUT A REASON FOR ME TO CHANGE WHO I USED TO BE… AND THE REASON IS YOU-**

-¿Alguna vez me has odiado?

La pregunta se me escapa casi sin quierer. Después de terminar los deberes de esta semana y de hablar de los errores de estrategia del partido Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw, nos ponemos a hablar de temas más personales. Y esta vez soy yo el que se tira de cabeza a ello.

-Casi todos los días, Draco. Sobre todo cuando te dan esos arrebatos tuyos de antipatía marca Malfoy.

-No me refiero a eso, Harry. Me refiero a antes.

-Creo que no. No sé si realmente odio a alguien

-¿Qué?

-Bueno a parte de tu tía Bella, Voldemort y a ratos Snape. Y no me olvido de Colagusano.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Potter.

-No… no lo estoy. Soy así de imbécil.

Me parece increíble que alguien que ha sufrido tanto pueda tener tan buenos sentimientos. Parece una locura. Pero con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a las sorpresas que Potter me sigue dando. Supongo que llegará un momento en el que ni siquiera me sorprenderé en lo más mínimo. Pero hasta que llegue ese día tendré que seguir como hasta ahora, mirándolo con cara de idiota cada vez que lo vuelve a hacer.

-¿Y tus muggles?

-¿Mis tíos? Ya no los odio. Hubo un tiempo en que los odié tanto, especialmente a él. Pero ya no. Sólo me dan lástima. Mucha lástima.

-Antes… cuando te conocí… no sé… supongo que pensaba que con tu familia muggle vivías como un rey.

-¿En serio? ¿Y la ropa larga y vieja? ¿No te extrañaba?

-Al principio, sí. Cómo no me iba a extrañar… pero no sé… luego dejé de preguntármelo. Me concentré en lo que tenía que odiar de ti.

La culpa me atenaza al pensar en todas las veces que me burlé de Potter por quedarse en Navidades en Hogwarts, o por no recibir paquetes constantemente. O peor aún, por ser huérfano.

-Yo sí me odio.

-¿Qué?

-Siento lo que os hice… de verdad.-digo con calma. Espero que Harry sepa leer la verdad en mi escueta disculpa. A pesar de todo soy un Malfoy, fui educado para no pedir disculpas nunca, para pisotear a todos a mi alrededor. Y aunque haya cambiado y no sea el hijo que mi familia desea, eso no quiere decir que pueda enterrar lo que soy. Y esa mísera disculpa me ha costado más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Pero Potter no es cualquiera, es simplemente Potter. Y con una sonrisa apoya su mano en mi antebrazo, sin saber que justo debajo está la marca tenebrosa.

-No tienes que disculparte. ¿Por qué te odias?

Podría hacerlo, podría decirle ahora mismo lo que soy. Pero no soy tan valiente como él. Una cosa es que piense que los mortífagos me han puesto una tarea para ver si seré un digno siervo del Señor Tenebroso y otra muy distinta es que ya haya sido marcado. No puedo decírselo, sería perder lo que hemos conseguido. Y no es algo que esté dispuesto a hacer.

-Odio lo que he sido, lo que a veces aún soy. Odio mi cobardía y no sabes cuánto los odio por querer convertirme en ellos.

-No los odias. Uno no puede odiar a su familia.

-Pero...

-Da igual el daño que te hagan, son tu familia. Simplemente, no los odias. Quieres odiarlos, pero no puedes y eso te hace sentir como una mierda porque piensas que te puedes convertir en ellos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te conozco, Draco. No puedes negar que te he calado rápido, ¿eh?

- Me conoces más en un mes que muchos en toda una vida. Es horrible.

Lo digo medio en broma, pero en el fondo hace que me sienta mejor. Saber que he podido conectar tanto con alguien, que si me pasa algo hay al menos una persona que conoció de verdad me quita un gran peso de encima.

-No dejaré que ocurra.

La expresión de sus ojos me noquea por un instante y me doy cuenta de que su mano ahora agarra la mía y la aprieta con fuerza.

-No serás como ellos, te lo prometo. Si algún día veo que vuelves a comportarte como un Malfoy malo, haré lo que tenga que hacer para traerte de vuelta.

-Gracias.

Es lo único que puedo decirle. Aunque realmente me gustaría comentarle que nunca volveré a ser lo que él llama un "Malfoy malo". No solo porque no creo en lo que ellos predican sino que también porque no quiero desilusionarlo. Me he ganado la confianza de Harry Potter, y no voy a perderla por nada del mundo.

N/A. La canción es THE REASON de Hoovastank. El enorme paso que dieron en el capítulo anterior, ha dado sus frutos. Ya son lo que se dice amigos. Ahora vamos a por lo próximo.


	6. ENGÁÑAME

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-Y A VER SI TÚ ERES TAN VALIENTE… PARA DECIRME DE FRENTE QUE TUS OJOS NO MIENTEN-**

-Voy a ir a la fiesta de Halloween de SLughorn. Creo que voy a invitar a Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué te parece?

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba.

En el fondo claro que me lo esperaba, sería idiota si no me lo esperara. Se trata de la pequeña comadreja, la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Muy típico de Potter. Fijarse en la chica que lleva enamorada toda la vida de él. En el fondo casi me alegro por él, tendrá una familia maravillosa. Y podrá ser feliz, algo que definitivamente merece más que yo. Más que nadie. Y si digo casi no es por lo que siento por él, sino porque la maldita mocosa no está enamorada de él. No como lo estoy yo. Y eso obviamente me enfurece, porque Potter merece a alguien que le quiera de verdad.

-Ya..

-Te pensaba más inteligente, Potter, pero es obvio que me equivocaba.-intento esforzarme para controlar la ira y no estallar absurdamente, pero no lo consigo. Las ganas de tirarlo al suelo y besarlo hasta que no vuelva a mirar a nadie más son más fuertes ahora mismo que el sentido común.

-¿Qué?

-Liarte con la tía que lleva toda su puta vida obsesionada contigo. Bueno, contigo no. Si al menos fuera contigo…

-Malfoy, ¿Qué…?

-Cállate… y déjame terminar. La maldita está obsesionada con su héroe, con el Elegido… y tú te mereces más que eso. Mucho más, te mereces a alguien que te ame a ti. Y que te ame de verdad. Si te atreves, pregúntate y pregúntale a ella en que se fijó cuando te conoció: si en tus ojazos, en tu sonrisa tímida, en lo pequeño que parecías bajo esa ropa enorme y fea… No, Potter… me apuesto cualquier cosa a que en lo primero que se fijo fue en tu maldita cicatriz.

Miro a Potter y veo como el rostro se le ha quedado completamente pálido, y hay un detalle que no se me escapa. No me mira a los ojos.

-Venga dímelo, dime que lo primero que mira cada vez que os encontráis son tus ojos y no tu cicatriz. No puedes ¿verdad? Es patético

-¡MALFOY!

El grito me deja atónito, de hecho, hace algo más que eso. Me recuerda que le estoy montando una escenita de celos a mi antiguo enemigo. Potter no parece enfadado, cierra los ojos y da un suspiro larguísimo.

- Por si te interesa voy con ella para evitar la avalancha de regalos de todas las niñas de este maldito castillo esperando que las lleve a ellas al baile. No te imaginas lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser. Algunas incluso usan pociones ilegales o filtros de amor para lograrlo.

-Lo… lo siento. Pensé…

-Nunca saldría con alguien que se autoproclamara miembro de mi club de fans.

-¿No hay ninguna a la que quieras llevar?-pregunto con genuina curiosidad. Es un poco masoquista, pero no lo puedo evitar. Quiero-necesito saber en qué se fija Potter en una chica.

-Soy gay, Draco.

Ahora sí que me quedo patidifuso. Harry Potter, el Elegido, el Niño-que-vivió es gay. Y lo reconoce abiertamente. No es que no lo sospechara ya, es que más bien trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que era solo un producto de mi imaginación. Pero ahora noto como la esperanza empieza a aflorar en mí.

-¿Te molesta? –curiosamente parece esperanzado al plantear la pregunta.

-Para nada. Sólo me ha sorprendido lo abiertamente que lo admites. A mí me costó horrores decírselo a alguien.

SI quiere jugar a las salidas del armario, yo también participo. Y la misma expresión de antes vuelve a su rostro, pero se recompone con rapidez. Sin embargo, esta vez creo haber identificado lo que se esconde detrás de ella: pena.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó tu familia?

-Mis padres nunca lo aceptaron. Para ellos lo más importante es que la sangre perdure y yo no estoy dispuesto a traicionar mis principios por ellos ¿Y los muggles?

-Hay más tolerancia que en este mundo, a decir verdad. Pero… el caso es que mis tíos lo consideraban una más de mis múltiples abominaciones. Y trataron de sacarlo de mí.

No dice más y aunque me muero de ganas de preguntar qué le hicieron, sé que no debo. No está bien. Y de nuevo me invaden las ganas de asesinarlos. Ya no por el hecho de ser muggles, sino por el daño que le han hecho a un ser tan bueno como Harry. A un Harry que después de seis años sigue teniendo la misma mirada de cachorrillo desvaído, a un Harry que no me ha mirado a los ojos en toda la tarde.

Aparto la mirada y me fijo en que está lloviendo. Y lloviendo bastante, debo admitir. Estaba tan sumergido en la conversación que no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Afortunadamente, el haya hace de improvisado paraguas y no nos mojamos.

-¿y no hay nadie en el colegio que te guste?-me lanzo de cabeza y sin escoba.

-No.-pero la mentira es tan evidente en su rostro que ni siquiera se esfuerza en adornarla más, especialmente porque todavía sigue esquivando tu mirada.

-¿Seguro? No pareces demasiado convecido…

-No preguntes si no estás preparado para oír las posibles respuestas.-dice con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Nada Malfoy, nada.

La mitad de veces no entiendo a lo que Potter se refiere, pero esta vez creo haber pillado de lo que está hablando. El tono derrotado que emplea es una pista casi tan fuerte como la mirada de desesperanza que me dirige. Cambio el tema pero la conversación se ha vuelto forzada, afortunadamente Potter se apiada de vosotros y con la escusa de ir a cambiarse para la fiesta, se levanta dispuesto a volver al castillo.

-¡Estás loco, Harry! ¡Te vas a empapar!

-¡Qué más da!

Y se marcha así sin más. Y le veo desaparecer en la lluvia mientras el corazón se me encoge de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no puedes quererme?-digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta mientras se marcha. Y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir mi bocaza. Porque, aunque no se detuvo, estoy plenamente convencido de que me oyó.

Y mientras se va, oigo su voz débil entre el ruido del agua al caer. Aunque es probable que sea solo un producto de mi imaginación ,juraría que es Potter respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-No podrás echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido.

_N/A. La canción es ENGAÑAME del grupo La Quinta Estación._


	7. PRETEND

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-HOW DID I GET HERE? ****WHAT DID I DO?-**

Debo admitir que la fiesta de Halloween ha sido bastante buena al final pese a mis reticencias iniciales a ir. El problema es que no volveremos a tener una fiesta sin vigilancia nunca más. Nos hemos bebido hasta las pociones de limpieza, podría decirse. Y ahora, claro, estamos pagando las consecuencias. Algunos de mis compañeros están vomitando, otros llorando y alguno que otro cantando los últimos éxitos de Las Brujas de Macbeth mientras bailan encima de la mesa.

Pero yo no soy parte de ninguno de esos grupos, no. Yo estoy ahora en la Torre de Astronomía, una idea poco apropiada dado que está medio inundada por toda el agua que está cayendo desde esta tarde, con Potter. Un Harry Potter que está muy borracho… pero besa de miedo. Para solo haber tenido una novia, tiene un don. Y yo tengo el calentón del año y un autocontrol reducido a migajas. Intento por última vez que desista y que se dé cuenta de que es un error pero no puedo. Porque con esa boca alrededor mío, realmente no parece un error en absoluto. De hecho parece algo completamente lógico y racional, algo que deberíamos haber estado haciendo desde siempre.

Cinco minutos más tarde estoy acorralado contra una pared con las caderas de Potter frotándose contra las mías enviando oleadas de placer por mi cuerpo cada vez que hacemos contacto. Y su boca se desplaza hacia mi cuello haciendo estragos en el escaso autocontrol que me quedaba. Recorre de un solo lengüetazo desde la clavícula a la parte inferior de mi cabeza, como si fuera un helado derritiéndose, lo cual no deja de tener algo de cierto porque sí que me derrito como un maldito helado. Y noto sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y su rodilla de repente está moviéndose con mucha rapidez entre mis piernas. Y se me escapa un largo gemido que lleva su nombre.

Intentas serenarme un poco, pero aunque yo no esté tan borracho como Harry tampoco se me podría considerar sobrio. Sin embargo, las ansias de sentir y de hacerle sentir a él son más fuertes que mi sentido común. Empiezas a recorrer su cuerpo, con las manos, con la boca… con todo lo que puedo. Y me acerco más a él buscando más contacto.

Todo pensamiento racional desaparece en el momento en que nuestras caderas chocan nuevamente y los ojos se te llenan de estrellas y tengo que agarrarme a Potter para no caerme porque todo gira muy rápido, pero él tampoco parece muy estabilizado y finalmente caemos al suelo juntos.

Le miro y lo veo recuperándose de su orgasmo y no puedo negar que es la visión más hermosa del universo. Un Potter completamente irreconocible, con el pelo empapado y aún más alborotado de lo normal, los ojos completamente negros, la respiración alterada y el rostro sonrosado. Un Potter menos Potter de lo normal y más Harry que nunca.

Probablemente mañana no recordaremos nada, pero sin duda alguna valdrá la pena la resaca terrible que tendré. Aunque sólo sea por haber tenido un instante grabada esa imagen en mi retina.

N/A. PRETEND Secondhand serenade


	8. MY IMMORTAL

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-WHEN YOU'D SCREAM, I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL YOUR FEARS -**

Maldigo al alcohol con todas mis fuerzas, de hecho, jamás volveré a beber. Como si antes tuviera pocos problemas, ahora además tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y no logro recordar nada de lo que paso anoche.

Lo último que tengo claro es que estaba hablando con Potter. Y que ambos íbamos un poco alegres. El eufemismo del año, de hecho. Estábamos como dos cubas. Todavía no he decidido si quiero saber lo que ocurrió, en parte porque sé que a veces la ignorancia no es tan mala idea.

Me ducho y un poco más despejado voy al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo. Está prácticamente vacío. De hecho el único que está ahí es Potter. Que levanta la mirada hacia mi y me sonríe con una energía que me hace querer matarlo lentamente.

-¿Quieres?-me dice ofreciéndome un vaso lleno de zumo de calabaza.

-No, gracias. Prefiero café solo.

-Lo sé, pero yo que tú me tomaría esto.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Un regalito del profesor Slughorn.

Me tiende nuevamente el vaso y esta vez lo agarro. Después de todo mal no me va a hacer, incluso muerto estaría mejor que como estoy. Al terminarlo veo todo mucho más nítido y la cabeza no me está explotando.

-Esto es perfecto… ¿Qué…?

-Poción anti-resaca. Hay que estar preparados en estos casos, ¿no?

-En estos momentos eres mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Esta vez, Potter no ríe. Solo me mira nuevamente con la misma expresión de pena de ayer por la tarde. ¡Genial! Sigue empeñado en qué no deberíamos tener nada. Casi tenía la esperanza de que ayer hubiera pasado algo y que él lo recordara.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?-pregunta con un poco de miedo.

En ese momento, se me pasa por la cabeza mentirle y decirle que nos enrollamos. Pero no puedo. No a él. Si algún día él y yo iniciamos una relación, será de verdad y no basada en mentiras baratas.

-No. Solo de que estuvimos hablando y hasta esta mañana cuando amanecí en mi cama, nada.- decido omitir el detalle de las manchas blancas en mis bóxers y pantalones. Potter no necesita saber lo que probablemente hice pensando en él.

-Yo tampoco. Y una de las peores cosas es no saber cómo coño llegué allí.

-En eso estoy igual que tú.

-Menuda nochecita, ¿no?

-Dímelo a mi.

De repente se oyen gritos procedentes del pasillo y ambos nos miramos una fracción de segundo antes de salir corriendo con la varita en alto en busca del origen del ruido.

Es Sandy McBers rodeada por un charco enorme de sangre.

-Busca a Snape, yo voy a por Dumbledore-me grita Potter mientras echa a correr hacia una dirección. Aunque no me gusta mucho que me den órdenes, decido que hacerle caso es lo mejor. Él está mucho más acostumbrado que yo a lidiar con estas cosas.

Tardo muy poco en encontrar a Snape, quien me sigue sin hacer muchas preguntas. Cuando llegamos al sitio, veo como Potter y Dumbledore ya están allí. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de ambos podría jurar que las cosas no están precisamente bien.

Potter se acerca a mí y en la distancia soy capaz de distinguir a Madame Pomfrey y a la porfesora McGonagall hablando entre ellas a gran velocidad.

-Parece ser que ha sido torturada.

-¿Quién…?

-No lo sabemos, se sospecha que es un mortifago pero al no existir marca tenebrosa flotando en el aire no se puede demostrar nada.

-Joder…

No puedo evitar fijarme en las miradas de McGonagall y Snape. Sin usar legeremancia, soy perfectamente capaz de adivinar lo que están pensando: creen que fui yo. Y el peso de la realidad cae sobre mis hombros y me mareo ligeramente. Cierro los ojos con fuerza pero la sensación no se desvanece, sino que se incrementa por momentos. No puedo hacer más que alejarme de allí y dejarme caer en los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

-Piensan que fui yo. Pero yo no fui, por favor, Harry… tienes que creerme. Yo no haría eso, yo no…. Por favor, créeme.

Sé que estoy reaccionando como una Hufflepuff histérica pero no lo puedo evitar. La sola idea de que Harry llegara a sospechar que yo puedo estar detrás de la agresión me provoca nauseas. Pero Harry se limita a pasar su brazo por detrás de mis hombros en un gesto cargado de gran cariño, y aunque no es el momento ni el lugar no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se estremezca más aun ante el contacto.

-shhhh… sé que no fuiste tú.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro.

-Gracias. Yo…

-No tienes por qué darlas. Para eso estoy aquí, no.

Esperamos un rato más, y vemos como se la llevan los medimagos. Es entonces cuando Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall se acercan a nosotros. Harry prácticamente me empuja para que me levante. Y no puedo evitar que el miedo me domine, sospechan de mi, quizá a lo mejor me expulsen y entonces sí que me convertiré en un asesino. A mi lado noto como Harry también está en guardia, y pienso una vez más que es lo más normal estar enamorado de él. Tan noble y tan bueno como para pelear mis batallas cuando yo estoy sin fuerzas, sin importar si se oponen a las suyas propias.

Nos llevan al despacho de Dumbledore pero nadie dice ni una palabra del asunto. Una vez hemos entrado, los tres se colocan en frente nuestro y por primera vez en toda la mañana puedo observarlos con claridad. Los ojos de Dumbledore no expresan ningún tipo de calidez y McGonagall y Snape mantienen su habitual fachada imperturbable.

-Necesito saber qué ha ocurrido.

-No lo sabemos. Estabamos en el Gran Comedor desayunando cuando oímos unos gritos-contesto de inmediato con la mente completamente abierta para que se den cuenta de que no miento.

-Salimos corriendo y la vimos rodeada de sangre.

-Entonces Harry me dijo que fuera a buscar al Profesor Snape mientras él venía a buscarlo a usted

-Y el resto ya lo vieron ustedes mismos.-concluye Harry con seriedad.

-¿Pudisteis ver al… atacante?

-No-mientras lo digo intento abrir la mente aún más. Según tía Bella tanto Dumbledore como Snape saben legeremancia.

-¿Y desde cuando estabáis en el comedor?

-Yo llegué hará una hora y Draco unos cinco minutos después que yo. Tras eso ninguno de los dos volvió a salir. Llevábamos... ¿Cuanto? diez o quince minutos sentados cuando oímos los gritos.

-Más bien fueron quince.

Las preguntas son cada vez menos directas y más sencillas de responder. Parece que ninguno cree realmente que yo haya estado detrás de los ataques.

Cuando finalmente podemos salir del despacho, solo puedo mirar a Harry.

-Gracias. En serio.

N/A: la cancion es MY IMMORTAL de Evanescence. Sinceramente, una belleza de canción.


	9. NOVEMBER RAIN

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**~AND IT'S HARD TO HOLD A CANDLE IN THE COLD NOVEMBER RAIN~**

Potter y yo volvemos a estar sentados juntos bajo el haya grande. En verdad se ha convertido en nuestro lugar. Ya no es algo mío, sino algo de los dos. Hoy no hemos traido deberes, ni revistas ni nada. Ni siquiera hablamos, nos limitamos a hacernos compañía mutuamente. Pero de repente, se levanta y me pregunta si quiero dar un paseo. Y eso es nuevo. En este tiempo nunca habíamos intentado salir del círculo de seguridad que nos proporciona esta zona de los jardines. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, o mejor dicho, con todo lo que no ha pasado entre nosotros, quizá sea mejor cambiar algunas cosas.

Caminamos un rato más observando la belleza del paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Sin la opulencia de los jardines de Malfoy Manor, los jardines de Hogwarts siempre han tenido algo que me ha atraído. Más aún si los comparto con Harry Potter.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto después de un rato de paseo y más silencio incómodo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué coño estamos haciendo?-nada más pronunciar la frase, me doy cuenta de que esa pregunta en concreto podría entenderse de dos formas distintas. Y por la cara que Harry ha puesto, él también se ha dado cuenta de las posibles implicaciones de dar una respuesta u otra. Sin embargo, como siempre Potter logra sorprenderme.

-¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Me detengo al instante. Y me quedo mirándolo fijamente antes de ser capaz de elaborar una respuesta medianamente coherente. Justo cuando me dispongo a soltarla, empieza a llover. Y no precisamente una llovizna de verano, sino más bien la clase de lluvia que empapa y limpia. Y todo comienza a llenarse de barro.

Y me acuerdo de hace unos días, cuando llovía y Potter me dijo que no podría echar de menos algo que nunca había tenido. Pero ahora soy plenamente consciente de que ya lo hago. Echo de menos sus labios, que nunca me han besado... sus manos, que nunca me han acariciado... le echo de menos como un loco sin haberle tenido nunca. Recuerdo la primera vez que estando juntos rompió a llover, resbalé en el barro y desde el suelo lo empujé y ambos acabamos perdidos, especialmente yo que casi no logró contener el impulso de besarle. No sé todavía como pude hacerlo, pero ya no aguanto más. Hay sentimientos que no se pueden ignorar y este es uno de ellos. Lucho contra lo imposible y no quiero seguir haciéndolo más.

Y al final, actúo. Porque aunque yo no sea un Gryffindor inconsciente, también soy valiente. Le beso. Con mucha suavidad como si Potter se fuera a romper. Y él, en lugar de mandarme al infierno, me devuelve el beso. Y la lluvia nos empapa, y lo más lógico sería salir corriendo para ponernos a cubierto. Pero nos quedamos ahí, besándonos bajo la fría lluvia de noviembre. Con los rostros ardiendo y el corazón latiendo desbocado. Y por unos instantes el resto del mundo pierde su significado.

N/A: La canción es NOVEMBER RAIN de Guns N'Roses. Una obra maestra de canción… el capítulo ha quedado un poco raro, clichés incluidos. Pero bueno, es lo que he podido hacer. Espero que les haya gustado.


	10. COSAS QUE SUENAN A

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-A MI LO QUE ME VA ES TUMBARTE EN EL SUELO PARA DECIR CON LA MIRADA LO QUE CON MI VOZ NO PUEDO-**

Se acerca el partido contra Gryffindor. Harry y yo, luchando el uno contra el otro. Por mucho que me gustaría decir que ambos somos personas maduras capaces de mantener nuestros problemas personales al margen del partido, sé de sobra que no es verdad. Tengo la ligera impresión de que vamos a asesinarnos el uno al otro, de forma muy dolorosa.

Y es principalmente culpa mía. Después de aquel maravilloso beso bajo la lluvia le he estado ignorando en parte por temor a un nuevo rechazo y también en parte porque lo que siento por él no se parece en nada a cualquier cosa que haya podido sentir antes. Y ahora, aquí estamos. A punto de empezar el partido más difícil de nuestras vidas y tú con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Cuando ambos equipos saltamos al campo, este está completamente en silencio. Expectante, pues para todos ellos seguís siendo Potter y Malfoy, eternos enemigos. Pero Harry y yo nos miramos fijamente un instante. Y no es necesario decir nada más. Extiendo mi mano y él la estrecha sin titubear. Casi en actitud despreocupada, casi como si no nos importara. Parece mentira pero es la primera vez que nos estrechamos las manos, pasamos casi directamente de los puños a las caricias.

Y nos montamos en las escobas y Horphindus Moss suelta la quaffle marcando el comienzo del partido. Y en ese preciso instante, empieza a llover. Y Harry me mira desde el otro extremo del campo con una expresión de "Hay que joderse". Y probablemente mi cara también la tenga, pues no puedo dejar de pensar que siempre que Potter y yo estamos bajo la lluvia termino perdiendo la compostura de un modo u otro.

Una hora más tarde, seguimos jugando bajo la lluvia. Gryffindor nos supera en casi 100 puntos, pero sé que no significa nada, todo depende de quién atrape la snitch. Y si seguimos así, con toda probabilidad, jamás terminará el partido. Porque parecemos más preocupados por no tocarnos que por encontrar la maldita pelota.

Pido tiempo muerto, nos hará falta a ambos reorganizar las estrategias de nuestros equipos. Pero justo cuando me dirijo al suelo para hablar con los chicos, el árbitro nos llama. A mi y a Potter.

-Bien, chicos. Quiero que el partido acabe algún día, sabéis.

-¿Qué?-pregunto impactado.

-Sois dos buscadores habilidosos, este partido tendría que haber acabado hace más de media hora. Pero ambos estáis mucho más ocupados en miraros entre vosotros que en atrapar la snitch.

-Nosotros no…

-Solucionad vuestros problemas como queráis, id a un psicomago para aprender a controlar la rabia o mejor aún, enrollaros en un escobero como hace todo el mundo y quemad así la tensión sexual que desprendéis, pero ahora vais a jugar al quidditch de verdad y no a hacer lo que sea que llevéis haciendo allá arriba todo el partido, ¿entendido?

Nos quedamos atónitos, y no es para menos. No me puedo creer que un famoso jugador de quiddich me haya mandado a follar con Potter. Aunque la idea no me parece del todo mala, debo admitir. Sobre todo cuando lleva puesto ese uniforme de quidditch rojo completamente empapado y marcándose en sitios muy concretos. Y pequeñas gotas resbalan por su rostro y se introducen debajo de su túnica mientras a mi me mata la sed y la garganta me comienza a arder.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta McGonagall seguida de Snape. Y ahí cualquier pensamiento erótico que pudiera haber tenido desaparece como por arte de magia.

-Estaba teniendo unas palabras con los capitanes..

-Pero si están jugando muy limpio.

-Ya, pero esto está durando demasiado. Además tienen que tener en cuenta que en el quidditch, como en todo a veces es necesario ponerse un poco sucios para conseguir los objetivos marcados, ¿no?

Y la imagen de Potter haciéndome cosas sucias no relacionadas con el quidditch invade mi mente y al levantar la vista y ver las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas de mi compañero sé que no soy el único que no está pensando en faltas ni expulsiones.

-Sois jóvenes, hagaís lo que hagáis… hacedlo siempre al 100%.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Potter ya se ha montado en la escoba y se marcha a toda velocidad. Tomo su ejemplo antes de que el maldito arbitro empiece a hablar de la necesidad de usar protección. Y no precisamente para bludgers.


	11. I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**TELL ME WHY… I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS**

Es el final del trimestre, nos toca volver a casa. Y no quiero, claro que no, preferiría mil veces quedarme en el castillo que volver a esa casa. Pero no me queda más remedio. Y encima es lunes. El peor lunes de la historia, sin duda alguna.

Hace tan solo 15 minutos acaban de encontrar a Julia Thompson en medio de un charco de sangre gigantesco. Todos los allí presentes no hemos podido hacer otra cosa más que quedarnos viendo como se la llevaban los medimagos. Los aurores están empezando a patrullar los pasillos y el clima de desconfianza hacia los Slytherins no hace otra cosa más que aumentar con una rápidez brutal.

Pero de repente lo veo. A Potter. Y resulta que a lo mejor el lunes no tiene por qué ser tan horrible.

-Harry…

Se me queda mirando como si estuviera loco… y no puedo culparlo. No solo he estado ignorándole desde la escenita del partido de quidditch y su posterior estallido de rabia antes de Transformaciones sino que además es la primera vez que me acerco a él estando con alguien alrededor suyo. Y no es el único que me mira raro. Por la expresión de Granger parece que me hubiese salido otro brazo. No puedo dejar de agradecer el hecho de que Weasley no esté porque a estas alturas ya me habría hechizado.

-Malfoy-dice con un tono duro que llevaba meses sin oírle utilizar.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No

Dice mientras da media vuelta e intenta seguir con su camino. Aunque sé que es arriesgado, le agarro del brazo y me dirige una mirada que haría temblar al mismísimo Voldemort. Pero no me dejo amilanar.

-No me toques, Malfoy.

-Por favor, Harry.

Si mi padre me viera ahora, suplicando a un mestizo que hable conmigo mientras una nacida de muggles nos mira, se avergonzaría de mi aun más, lo cual no me importa en lo más mínimo. Solo quiero hablar con él, y si después de haberle dicho todo aun quiere mandarme a la mierda, qué lo haga. No le detendré.

-Resulta que ahora al que no le apetece hablar es a mí, Malfoy.-Tono frío, uso del apelllido. Casi pareciera que todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros es un mero producto de tu imaginación. Pero no me rindo tan fácilmente, claro que no.

-Te importa dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado, Potter.

-No sabes lo irónico que es que tú me digas eso.

-Por favor, Harry

Al final cede, por supuesto. Es San Potter después de todo. Y tras despedirse de una preocupada Granger me sigue hacia un aula vacía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?

Decido soltarlo de golpe, después de todo él es un Gryffindor. Y así es como ellos hacen las cosas, ¿no? A lo loco y sin pensarlo bien.

-Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

-¿Qué?

-Como pareja. Creo que lo que tenemos puede ser algo más que un calentón momentáneo. Al menos por mi parte, claro.

Potter me vuelve a mirar de nuevo como si fuera un hipogrifo con dos cabezas. Pero esta vez esta sonriendo muy levemente. Lo que me llena de esperanzas.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora y no la semana pasada cuando prácticamente te perseguí por todo el castillo intentando hablar contigo?

-Me acojoné, Harry. Simple y llanamente. Esto es fuerte, ¿sabes? Pero le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, y quiero intentarlo, en serio. Pensaba esperar a después de las vacaciones… pero este lunes está siendo tan francamente horrible que quería mejorarlo de algún modo. Además yo no contaría con que tía Bella me deje vivir hasta después de las vacaciones.

Y ahí está, el titubeo en sus ojos. No por mí, ni por nuestros sentimientos sino por quién somos. Por el hecho de que pertenecemos a mundos distintos. Aun así, esa duda no le impide inclinarse hacia mí y besarme. Con mucha dulzura, lentamente. Y aunque no tiene la locura y la fuerza del primero, este segundo beso contiene algo aún mejor, una promesa. Una promesa de futuro.

-Pero no ahora, Potter.-digo tras romper el beso con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

-¿No querías mejorar el día?

-Quiero que estés seguro de que es lo correcto.

-Yo…

-Te entiendo, Harry. Te han hecho pasar demasiado. Te hemos hecho pasar demasiado.

-Draco, tú me importas.

-Lo sé. Y créeme, tú a mi también. Más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

Y dicho esto me alejo pero a mitad de camino me giro. Aunque no me guste, debo darle una fecha para elegir nuestro camino.

-Potter… nos vemos el día que regresemos de Navidades en la Sala de los Menesteres a medianoche. Y ahí necesitaré una respuesta.

-La tendrás, Draco.

_N/A: La canción de este capítulo es I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS de Bon Jovi. Y el capítulo ha sido raro, lo sé. Pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. __G__racias por leerlo. R&R_


	12. WHY

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**~IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY… I NEED YOU MORE AND MORE EACH DAY~**

Las Navidades nunca habían sido cálidas ni acogedoras en casa. Jamás. Ahora menos que tenemos a la loca de Tía Bellatrix rondando por todos lados.

Se supone que una famila debiera querer lo mejor para mi, pero no lo hace. Solo quieren lo mejor para su apellido y su sangre pura. Un apellido que cada vez significa menos, al menos para mí. Una sangre que cada vez parece más ponzoñosa y menos limpia.

Desde que mi relación con el Gryffindor comenzó a mejorar no he podido evitar darme cuenta de muchas cosas a mi alrededor. Algunas de ellas sobre mi familia y otras muchas sobre mí mismo. Potter ha resultado ser una persona interesante, con bastante que decir pero a la que nadie suele escuchar.

Desde el principio, cuando teníamos once años, en el tren. Potter lo supo. Y a mí me ha costado un poco más pero me estoy dando cuenta al fin. Voldemort es solo un psicópata mas que se aprovecha de todos a su antojo. Nunca hizo nada por nadie, aunque todos sus mortifagos dieran su vida por él sin pensarlo. Bueno, todos no, obviamente yo no soy tan estúpido y no me sacrificaría por esa serpiente. Vuelvo a reforzar la mente, no quiero que Bellatrix averigüe lo que estoy pensando de su señor.

Me mataría sin dudarlo, bueno, de hecho dejaría que la serpiente lo hiciera. Lo que para el caso, es lo mismo. Odio tanto la situación en la que me han metido, pero tanto. Me sorprendo nuevamente al pensar que eso no pasaría entre los Weasleys… se quieren demasiado como para involucrarse en esta basura.

Sin embargo lo que más odio ahora mismo es algo completamente distinto, es el hecho de que necesito a Potter. Ya no es solo que le quiero, no, le necesito. Tanto que duele. Tanto que todo pierde sentido a mi alrededor si no está junto a mi. Y es horrible. Porque este sentimiento en vez de desaparecer, se hace más fuerte por momentos.

Se supone que él es el Gryffindor endeble y yo el Slytherin astuto. Se supone que él es bueno y yo soy malo. Se supone que no debo sentirme de esa forma por el… Pero ninguna suposición importa.

Lo que importa es lo que va a pasar con nosotros una vez regresemos al castillo. SI vamos a daros una oportunidad o si la dejaremos escapar. Y como aquella vez en el tren, la decisión vuelve a ser de Potter.

_N/A: La canción de este capítulo es WHY de Avril Lavigne. Muchas gracias por leerlo. R&R_


	13. I WILL BE

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-I WILL BE ALL THAT YOU WANT… I GIVE MYSELF TOGETHER CAUSE YOU KEEP ME FROM FALLING APART-**

Faltan 5 minutos para la medianoche y Harry aún no ha llegado. Si fuera un Slytherin, ya hubiera estado aquí desde hace un rato. Es una auténtica falta de respeto hacer esperar a otra persona. Pero no, claro, él es un maldito Gryffindor y tiene que llegar tarde siempre a todos sitios. Y a mí, los nervios me están consumiendo.

Harry ha estado todas las vacaciones con los Weasleys y es probable que estos le hayan metido en la cabeza que los Malfoys son seres perversos, inhumanos. O peor aun, quizás hayan llenado todo de muérdago y la maldita comadrejilla haya tratado de aprovecharse de Harry. Y él como buen caballero Gryffindor haya sido incapaz de rechazarla. O quizás no haya querido rechazarla

Quizás fue mala idea exigirle una respuesta para hoy, quizás se haya sentido presionado y como buen león, se decante por mantener su libertad a toda costa. Pero lo hecho está hecho. Y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es esperar. Esperar. Esperar. Esperar. Aunque es probable que me mate tanta espera.

Porque por una vez me alegro de que sea un león, hace esto mucho más fácil. Porque pase lo que pase Harry va a aparecer por la Sala de los Menesteres y me va a dar una respuesta. A la cara. De frente. Nadie es más valiente que un Gryffindor.

Y yo estoy apunto de sufrir un ataque. Porque faltan ya solo dos minutos y sigue sin haber rastro de él. Empiezo a pensar que quizás se equivocó de chimenea, o quizás McGonagall lo ha secuestrado… o simplemente se ha olvidado. Pero en el fondo sé que eso es poco probable.

Un minuto y sigo solo en el centro de esta maldita sala. Solo. Nunca me había sentido tan solo como hoy, ni tan nervioso. Esto es muchísimo peor que presentar los TIMOS, muchísimo peor que esperar a que el Señor Tenebroso decidiera si era válido como mortifago, muchísimo peor que pedirle disculpas a Granger hace un rato.

Y de repente, el reloj marca la medianoche y Harry entra. Harry en su más pura esencia, pelo negro alborotado, ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa gigantesca. Y no sé si asesinarlo por hacerme sufrir así o besarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero no es decisión mía ya. Y Potter no pierde la sonrisa, y tras un "Buenas noches, Draco… espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones." se me acerca. Y me besa. Así, por que sí. Sin decir nada más. Porque no hace falta. Y nunca nadie había pronunciado mi nombre de forma tan bonita, y nunca un beso había significado tanto. Después de todo, en una relación entre Potter y yo, todo iba a ser especial. Estaba claro.

_N/A: La canción es I WILL BE de Avril Lavigne. Muchas gracias por leer. R&R_


	14. DARÍA

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-… TANTAS COSAS DARIA POR NO VER TUS MANIAS, POR QUEDARME COLGADO UNA VEZ MAS DE TU SONRISA-**

Potter es el ser más insufrible de todo el castillo. No entiendo cómo puedo estar enamorado de él. Yo, hijo de mortifagos… he caído ante su maldito complejo de héroe y su sonrisa de sigo "siendo encantador a pesar de haberme pasado la vida huyendo de un psicópata". Es realmente insufrible.

Y hoy morirá de la forma más cruel posible. Bueno, es probable que no lo mate… después de todo es el maldito Elegido. Pero me encargaré de que sufra.

El muy imbécil esta abrazando a la comadrejilla. Quisiera que la mocosa explotara en mil pedacitos como si le echaran uno de sus Reductos. No debo ni imaginarlo pero eso no evita que quiera ir a la mesa de Gryffindor, sacar a Harry de los brazos de esa maldita y besarlo hasta que todo el mundo sepa que Harry es mío. Solo mío.

Pero no puedo, recuerdo con tristeza. Además a Harry no le gustan mis estallidos de celos, "absurdos" según él. "Completamente lógicos" para mí. Es un maldito héroe y tiene a toda la población femenina del castillo a sus pies. Eso es lo peor que llevo de salir en secreto con él, que todo el mundo piense que está soltero. Bueno, eso y que todo el mundo piense que es heterosexual. Porque Harry debería ser hetero, debería tener la posibilidad de tener una familia que lo adorase. Es un tema frecuente en mis pesadillas: mi Harry rodeado de un montón de críos pelirrojos, casado con Weasley y haciendo un picnic de verano a la orilla de cualquier lago. Y verlos abrazados en la realidad no me hace sentir mejor para nada. Sé que la niña siempre ha estado obsesionada con él, esperando el momento en el que Harry le prestara atención. Quizás algún día Potter se dé cuenta de que estar con alguien como la comadrejilla es lo mejor que le puede pasar en el futuro.

Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a seguir conmigo pudiendo tener la familia que siempre deseó tener? Yo solo le puedo ofrecer un calentón pasajero en cualquier armario, no le puedo dar estabilidad, ni siquiera podremos jamás tener una maldita cita sin que la gente nos mire como si fuéramos la peor de las pestes. Y eso quitando el hecho de que yo soy un mortifago y él el elegido para acabar con mi señor.

Suspiro largamente y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor donde veo a la pelirroja sentada ya en su sitio. Lo cual es una imagen reconfortante, debo admitir. Pero de algún modo, Harry debe de haberse dado cuenta de la mala cara que les he dirigido durante el abrazo porque ahora mira fijamente hacia mí con una ligera sonrisa y un guiño travieso. Y se me olvida todo al instante. Se me olvidan las fans locas, los malos ratos, mis estallidos de celos, todo… porque es a mí a quien mira con esa sonrisa. Y así tenga que lidiar con veinte millones de comadrejillas, valdrá la pena mientras Potter siga sonriéndome así. Solo a mí.

N/A. La canción es DARIA de la Quinta Estación.


	15. SLOW LIFE

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-…YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT I SEE-**

-Supongo que te estaras preguntando por qué estaba abrazando a GInny esta mañana en el desayuno, ¿no?- y sin esperar a que conteste, Harry continúa con el tono frío que utiliza siempre que tengo un ataque de celos, aunque solo haya sido un amago de uno, como en este caso.- Ginny se me declaró en Navidades.

-¿Qué? Maldita comadreja.

-Te lo cuento para que sepas que estoy al 100% en esto.

Harry nunca miente, bueno, casi nunca. Y estoy bastante convencido de que ahora tampoco lo hace. Me mira directamente a los ojos, con la sinceridad brotando de cada poro de su piel.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Para qué, Dra? ¿Para esto?

-Bueno, creo que como novio tuyo…

-Le dije que aunque me sentía alagado por sus sentimientos hacia mí, ya estoy enamorado de otra persona. Que no se trata de que ella sea o no suficiente para mí, sino que pase lo que pase esa otra persona va a seguir estando en mi corazón para siempre.

-Harry…

-Esto va a sonar terriblemente cursi, así que te lo advierto. No es que seas lo único que veo, es que a veces me da la sensación de que eres la única persona que existe. Sin ti mi mundo perdería su significado.

Sus palabras me embargan mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir y contengo a duras penas el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que para mí también es el único es lo único. Pero lógicamente no se lo voy a decir a él. Perdería mi fama de Malfoy cabrón e insensible.

-Siento haber reaccionado así… y también las otras veces, cuando Romilda Vane o alguna otra imbécil se te lanzaba encima como un escreguto de cola explosiva en celo. No tengo derecho a dudar de ti.

-Sí, claro que tienes derecho. Pero sólo si se tratan de celos con razón y no de paranoias tuyas, amor.

-No son paranoias, la mocosa se te declaró. Al igual que hacen todas.

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti. O es que pensabas que después de estar unos días con los Weasleys eso iba a cambiar.

-¿Unos días? Fueron más de dos semanas.

-Solo estuve hasta el día de Navidad con ellos, después me fui a casa de Remus.

-¿Remus? ¿El licántropo?

-No deberías juzgarlo por ello. Greyback lo atacó cuando era pequeño para vengarse de su padre.

-Joder

-Me gustaría que le conocieras, en serio. Estoy seguro de que os llevaríais bien.

En otro momento de mi vida me habría reído de la idea de Harry, pero ya no. Ahora, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, sí que tengo ganas de conocer a Lupin. Claro, que eso tampoco se lo admitiré a Potter.

-Ya le conozco, Potter. A mí también me dio clase durante un año.

-¡Vamos! Eso no es conocerlo…

-En fin, Potter… como tú lo veas.

Y me besa y me abraza. Y como siempre yo me derrito ante él. Parece más una costumbre ya que otra cosa. Potter y yo. Yo y Potter. Como tiene que ser.

-Ron no me habla.

-¿Qué¿- a veces se me olvida que Potter es el rey de los cambios bruscos de tema. Y después de estas vacaciones parece que ha perfeccionado su técnica aún más.

-Desde que rechace a su hermana no me ha dirigido más de dos frases seguidas.

-Es imbécil.

-Supongo que se había hecho a la idea de que su mejor amigo y su hermanita iban a enamorarse y estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

-Lo lógico.

-Sabes cómo es… ¿Cómo que lo lógico?

-Sí… tú y la comadrejilla haríais buena pareja.

-Espera… ¿tú no decías que ella sólo estaba enamorada del héroe y no de mi?

- Y lo mantengo. Pero eso no quita que seríais lo que "Corazón de Bruja" llama una pareja encantadora.

-Ya… pero la única persona con la que quiero tener una relación eres tú.

Y ahora sí que no puedo evitar besarlo. Su confianza en mí, su entrega… es imposible no enamorarse de él. Me cuesta entender como pude odiarle durante tantos años. Afortunadamente ahora todo está donde debe estar. Yo con Harry, y él conmigo.

_N/A: La canción se llama SLOW LIFE y es de Grizzly Bear._


	16. COLECCIONISTA DE CANCIONES

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**~TÚ… CON LA LUNA EN LA CABEZA EL LUGAR EN DONDE EMPIEZA EL MOTIVO Y LA ILUSION DE MI EXISTIR~**

Nos la estamos jugando. Y en serio. SI alguien se diera cuenta de que no estamos en las habitaciones nos podrían expulsar. Si bien es cierto que no nos expulsarían a ninguno de los dos. A Harry por ser el Elegido y a mí por temor a lo que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera hacer conmigo.

-Venga, Draco… quita esa cara de amargado.

-No estoy amargado, Potter. Solo quiero saber porque no puedo estar durmiendo ahora mismo en mi habitación.

-¡Vamos!-se me queja Harry- Solo son las doce de la noche, Dra. Y somos jóvenes, recuerdas.

Lo dice en tono de broma pero soy capaz de descubrir la verdad que esconde. Y sé que tiene razón. La guerra nos está convirtiendo en adultos, y aunque es normal dadas las circunstancias en las que estamos, no debo olvidar que solo tenemos 16 años. Y está bien eso de poder ser libre por un rato.

Tengo los ojos tapados desde que me sacó de la desierta sala común de Slytherin. Y estamos hablando en voz alta y caminando con toda tranquilidad. Nunca he podido entender cómo lo hace para que nunca le pillen de escapada nocturna. Pero hoy es un día perfecto para averiguarlo. En el fondo sé que esta pequeña aventura es exactamente lo que necesito. Lo que ambos necesitamos. Podremos estar a solas, tranquilos y seguros de que nadie nos va a molestar, lo cual será una grata diferencia.

Un mes, lo que en realidad no es nada lo ha cambiado todo. Llevo un mes saliendo con Harry Potter. En secreto, claro. Pero aun así es algo. Y Harry ha decidido celebrar nuestro primer mes yéndonos de excursión.

Por fin nos paramos. Y noto como Harry ya no está a mi lado y me empiezo a poner nervioso. De repente, vuelvo a ver. Me ha traído a la torre de astronomía. Veo una manta en el suelo y Potter me empuja contra ella. Nos quedamos los dos echados boca arriba mirando el sinfín de estrellas que brillan sin cesar.

Tengo frío y hago aparecer de la nada una manta. Y él ríe cuando lo cubro también a él y me acurruco a su lado buscando el calor, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. No puedo negar que Harry ha tenido una idea genial. Más que genial, perfecta.

-No todo va a ser tan fácil como hacerte feliz ahora, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no, Harry. Nos ha tocado un tiempo difícil para vivir.

-Lo superaremos

-No me cabe ninguna duda- dices sonriéndole.

-Solo falta que ahora empiece a llover.

Y al dirigir la mirada hacia él para contestarle, veo como un rayo de luz procedente de la hermosa luna llena que brilla sobre nosotros, le ilumina la cara. Y le observo fijamente, porque él es todo lo que necesito. Todo. Es mi motivo para luchar, para seguir, para existir. Y se lo tengo que decir.

-Harry…

-¿Qué…?

-Te quiero.

Y la mirada de Harry en esos instantes me hace sentir como si fuera el ser más afortunado del universo. Y en verdad lo soy. Gracias a él.

_N/A: La canción es COLECCIONISTA DE CANCIONES de Camila. Espero que les guste. Muchisimas gracias a todos._


	17. UNINTENDED

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-****I'll be there as soon as I can… but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before****-**

-Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, jamás.

-Draco, yo…

-Quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no es un capricho pasajero ni un calentón de un rato. Es algo fuerte, que me da miedo y que temo no saber ni poder controlar. Pero lo voy a intentar.

-Yo también te quiero, Draco. Y también estoy asustado. Más que tú, me apostaría.

-Improbable, Potter.

-Dices que es la primera vez que dices a alguien "Te quiero", lo creas o no, es la primera vez que tengo constancia de que alguien me haya dicho "Te quiero".

No lo puedo creer, de hecho, no lo quiero creer. Pero sé de sobra que Harry no me mentiría sobre su infancia, claro que no. Y mucho menos para que parezca peor de lo que fue, probablemente haría lo contrario e intentaría hacerla pasar desapercibida. Al pensar en lo bueno que es, noto como algo cálido se anida en mí. Y la intensidad del deseo de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo y de todos me asusta. Lo escondo, porque Potter es un héroe y con toda probabilidad no querrá que nadie lo proteja.

-Eso es porque la mayoría de la gente es imbécil.

Y ríe. Una sonrisa que vale una guerra. Eso siempre lo he tenido claro… cualquier cosa por verle sonreír, lo que haga falta.

-Pues a partir de ahora voy a decirte lo mucho que te quiero cada vez que me acuerde. Hasta que te lo creas, vale.

-Te creo, Draco.

-Lo sé. Me refiero hasta que te creas que los imbéciles han sido todos aquellos que te han despreciado o que simplemente te han utilizado. Te mereces todo. Mucho más de lo que yo podré darte jamás.

-No digas tonterías, Draco.

-Te quiero.

Y le beso.

-Te quiero.

Y me besa.

Podría pasar el resto de mi vida así, pero me imagino que no es el mejor sitio ni momento. Las normas en Hogwarts se han vuelto muchísimo más restrictivas en los últimos meses.

-Odio ser yo el que rompe el encanto, pero en media hora empiezan las rondas y podemos sufrir considerablemente si nos descubren aquí. Eso sin contar la revisión de camas.

-¿Revisión de camas?

-Sí, por lo visto hay un hechizo que permite a los jefes de las casas saber si hay algún alumno fuera de la cama. Snape apareció hace poco más de un mes a echarme la bronca porque me había quedado dormido en la sala común y no había subido a las habitaciones.

-Vale, mejor nos vamos entonces. No quiero que la ira de McGonagall caiga sobre mí. Desaparece tú las mantas por favor.

Y saca lo que parece una capa invisible del bolsillo de su túnica y un viejo pergamino.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Esta capa invisible la heredé de mi padre y el pergamino es un mapa de Hogwarts que además permite ver la posición exacta de cada persona que habita este castillo.- y me lo dice así, como si fuera lo más natural, lo normal.

-Estas de coña, verdad.

-Míralo tu mismo.

Se pone la capa y desaparece. Miro en el mapa y veo como en la torre de astronomía hay un punto "Draco Malfoy" y un punto "Harry Potter".

-Esto es increíble, Harry.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo…?

-Larga historia y como quiero hacerle justicia te la contare en otro momento y no cuando nos queda tan poco tiempo para que nos descubran.

-Vale.

Vamos muy juntos bajo la capa, esta vez sin yo tener los ojos vendados y observo como Potter sabe exactamente como llegar a mi sala común utilizando más pasadizos secretos de los que jamás pensé que podrían existir. Y justo nos paramos delante de la puerta de mi sala. Y me besa dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

N/A: La canción es UNINTENDED de Muse. Gran grupo, historia rara. Continúa inmediatamente después de la historia anterior. Gracias por leer. R&R.


	18. TOMORROW

_Disclaimer: Exactamente el mismo que el del capítulo anterior. Conclusión: sigo siendo pobre y sigo sin poseer ni a los personajes de Harry Potter ni la música._

**~And I want to believe you when you tell me that it'll be ok… I try to believe you… but I don't~**

Oigo pasos a mi espalda, pero ni siquiera me digno a mirarle. Ya es suficientemente duro venir aquí a dejar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo como para encima enfrentarme a sus ojos llenos de un amor que definitivamente no merezco.

-Draco, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta con suavidad, casi como si le diera miedo saber la respuesta.

-Tenemos que hablar, Harry.- intento usar un tono frío, como de vuelta a nuestro antiguo odio y te giras hacia él. Pero como buen cobarde no soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-No quiero mantener esta relación. O lo que sea que estemos teniendo.

Controlo mi expresión magistralmente. Casi podría jurar que no nota que le estoy mintiendo como un bellaco. Que me está costando horrores decir esas palabras.

-Draco…

-Ha sido… bonito, por decirle de alguna manera. Y me has ayudado mucho a clarificar mis ideas. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un destino marcado y esos destinos, como sabes, nos sitúan en lados distintos de la balanza, Potter.

No se siente bien llamarlo Potter así, en serio, sin el tono juguetón de siempre. Pero es lo que toca, es como las cosas debieron haber sido siempre. No dice ni una sola palabra así que intento terminar la conversación.

-No tienes que decir nada, Potter. No te molestare más. Seguiremos con nuestras vidas como si nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca.

-Dra…

-No, Potter. No digas nada.

-No, Draco. Yo he escuchado tus tonterías y tú ahora me vas a oír a mí.

-Potter, te advierto que…

-Solo quiero saber algo. ¿Por qué me estás dejando? Y quiero la verdadera razón.

-No te quiero. Punto. Quiero volver a mi vida anterior.

- No te creo, Malfoy. A ti no te gusta tu antigua vida, siempre lo has dicho.-

-¿Siempre?-gruño-Nos hablamos desde hace tres meses, Potter. ¿Y quién te dice que no ha sido una estrategia mía para hacerte daño?

-No, Draco. NO te creo. La verdadera razón, por favor. Creo que es lo mínimo que merezco. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero-necesito- un poquito de honestidad.- vaya, Harry sabe jugar sucio, también. Un mal momento para comprobarlo pues me hace flaquear y perder la fachada de indiferencia y desprecio que he intentado mantener.

-Soy un mortifago.

- Ves, ahora estamos avanzando. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Draco.

-No, no lo entiendes Potter.

-Dra…

-No, no me llames Draco-digo con un dolor que me traspasa el corazón- soy Malfoy para ti.

-Draco, no entiendo lo que…

-No, Potter… claro que no lo entiendes… en tu bendita ignorancia no entiendes nunca nada- sé que le estoy pagando con la misma moneda. Pero si jugar sucio es la forma que tengo de hacer que recapacite, lo haré.

-Quieres ver qué clase de novio tienes, Harry-le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me remango el brazo izquierdo- Este es tu novio.

La marca tenebrosa brilla potente en mi brazo. Pero él apenas la mira. Solo te mira a mí. Y me abraza con ternura, casi con reverencia.

-Todo va a ir bien, Draco lo prometo.

-¿Pero…?

-¿Crees que no sabía que llevabas la Marca? A veces el ingenuo eres tú, amor.- y lo dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Cómo...?

- Este verano, en la tienda... estabas comprando una túnica y no dejabas de quejarte del brazo.

- ¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste?

- Estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras, amor.

- Bueno, el hecho de que lo supieras tampoco cambia tanto las cosas. Soy un mortífago.

- Me da igual, Draco. Me da igual. Porque tú no eres eso. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no quieres ser un mortífago. Tú no eres tu padre. Además, yo te amo a ti. Y ningún tatuaje va a cambiar eso.

- Harry, estar conmigo va a acabar con tu vida. No hay forma de que esto vaya a salir bien.-digo en un último intento desesperado por hacerle cambiar de opinión. Porque sé que jamás volveré a reunir el valor para tratar de dejarlo, y al final, el terminará muriendo por mi culpa.

- Estar sin ti va a acabar con mi vida.

- Terco Gryffindor.

- Si no puedes confiar en el futuro, al menos confía en mí- me pide con ojos suplicantes.

Ante eso lo único que puedo hacer es besarlo. No es que crea que todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora, pero por lo menos puedo intentarlo. Aunque solo sea por él.

_N/A: La canción es TOMORROW by Avril Lavigne_


	19. I MISS YOU

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-YOU FILL MY WORLD WITH SO MUCH HOPE-**

La fiesta de mascaras que se le ha ocurrido a Slughorn no podría haber venido en un momento mejor. Todos los alumnos del castillo disfrazados de cualquier cosa ocultando completamente sus identidades puede ser una cosa muy buena. Sobre todo para Harry y para mí. Podremos fingir por una noche que a nadie le importa nuestra relación. Y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Ambos hemos escogido ir disfrazados de modo que no se muestre ni siquiera el sexo al que pertenecemos. En lo que respecta al mundo, somos dos personas. Dos personas que bailaran juntas, que reirán, que se sentirán los reyes del mundo por una vez sin importar lo que está ocurriendo fuera.

La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado bailar, aunque se me da estupendamente. Mi madre se encargó de ello y mi padre no se opuso, después de todo un Malfoy debe saber cómo comportarse en cada momento. Claro que él nunca hubiera imaginado que yo acabaría bailando con Harry Potter en medio del Gran Comedor disfrazados los dos de cosas estúpidas.

Aunque yo tampoco habría podido imaginar que bailar podría ser algo tan maravilloso. El cuerpo de Potter contra el mío. Mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Pura magia, pura perfección. Ni siquiera seguimos el ritmo, no es necesario. De hecho, sería una terrible pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito… es a él. El resto del mundo importa muy poco. Inclino la cabeza y veo a un libro gigante bailando con una planta espantosa y no puedo contenerme y dejo escapar una risita. Harry sigue la dirección de mi mirada y también ríe. Es imposible no hacerlo hoy, todo el mundo libre siendo ellos mismos sin poder serlo, claro. Porque después de todo es un baile de disfraces e irónicamente, es aquí donde estamos demostrando nuestro rostro verdadero.

Lo veo a mi alrededor. Todo el mundo está disfrutando de lo lindo. Hoy no importan casas, no importan bandos en esta estúpida guerra. Solo importamos nosotros. Alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º que por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos comportamos como adolescentes normales.

Incluso los profesores lo pasan bien. Aunque me da la sensación de que hay demasiados aquí. Se lo comento a Harry que vuelve a reír.

-Son de la Orden, amor.

-¿y qué hacen aquí?

-Vigilarme, claro.

-¿Saben que tú… eres tú?

Y esta vez no puedo evitar reír yo también. La frase ha sonado terriblemente estúpida.

-Sí-y me besa con ganas, con muchas ganas.

Y no me importa que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix infiltrados a nuestro alrededor piensen que soy la chica de turno de Potter. Porque soy su chico. El permanente. Porque no tiene intención de cambiarme por nadie en un futuro próximo. Y ya me encargaré yo de que tampoco lo haga en el lejano.

Meto las manos dentro de su disfraz y Harry muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja. Que todo el mundo vea que Harry es mío y que yo soy suyo. Veo como uno de los "profesores" nos mira escandalizado.

-Mira, la señora Weasley- me dice Harry sin inmutarse mientras sopla en mi cuello

-Vaya, Potter- eres un Slytherin.

-La última vez que verifique mi habitación estaba en Gryffindor.

-Bueno, eso es negociable.-lanzo la indirecta pero no se pica. Hemos decidido tomaros las cosas con calma en el plano más sexual de nuestra relación, dejar que fluyan de modo natural.

Y seguimos besándonos apasionadamente mientras la supuesta señora Weasley y otros dos miembros de la Orden nos miran con sorpresa y en el caso de uno de ellos algo que parece alegría.

-¿Quiénes…?

-EL contento es Lupin, seguro. Y el otro podría ser Kingsley o Tonks.

Como siempre Harry hace gala de una extraordinaria capacidad de saber lo que quiero decir siempre. Lo miro a los ojos dispuesto a decirle lo muchísimo que lo quiero, pero no son sus ojos. Y no puedo evitar decirle lo mucho los extraño, y él vuelve a reír. Seguramente piensa que estoy loco, pero no importa. Nada importa. Solo que los brazos de Harry sigan alrededor de mi cuerpo. Y que sigamos bailando. Aunque no sigamos el ritmo.

_N/A: La canción es I MISS YOU de Darren Hayek. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._


	20. THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-HOW CAN I MOVE ON IF I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU-**

-Harry… por favor hazme caso-suplico por décima vez consecutiva. Al final, y no sin dificultad, consigo retenerlo un poco.

-Déjame Draco.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No. En el estado en el que estás no te pienso dejar solo.

-No me refiero a eso cuando digo que me dejes.

-¿Qué? Definitivamente has perdido el juicio, amor.

-Draco, en serio. Es una locura.

-Hace un mes era yo el que intentaba romper contigo y tú el que me lo impedías. ¿Qué ha sido de todo aquello, Harry? ¿Qué ha sido del "confía en mí si no puedes confiar en el futuro"?

Harry se hunde ante mis palabras y me apiadó de él y lo abraza. Y sorprendentemente, él se deja.

-Es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Para mí?-pregunto con incredulidad-Porque no subes a la torre y duermes un rato. Te sentará bien, no me cabe la menor duda. Ha sido un día difícil.

-Exactamente. Y sabes lo peor de todo… a partir de ahora días como este no van a faltar. Y serán cada vez peores.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos… estabas ahí. Tuviste que verle cunado se la llevaron.

Claro que estaba ahí. Vi la reacción de Jimmy Jackson a la muerte de su novia Katie y mentiría si dijera que no me ha invadido la sensación de que yo puedo ser el próximo en ver morir a mi pareja. Pero eso no implica que vaya a dejar que Potter siga con su complejo de héroe, no cuando lo que está en juego es nuestra relación.

-Dios, Draco. ¿No te das cuenta de que puedes ser el siguiente? ¿De qué con toda probabilidad serás el siguiente?

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que cuando vi como se la llevaban no pensé en ti y en lo mucho que me partiría el corazón estar en la posición de Jim ahora mismo?

Harry se me queda mirando con sorpresa. Habitualmente no soy tan expresivo con mis sentimientos, pero no pienso dejar que eso me impida decirle todo lo que tengo que decirle.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué hago?, ¿te dejo? Me resigno a vivir sin ti por la posibilidad de que pueda pasarte algo en un futuro más o menos cercano. ¿Sabes lo tremendamente ridículo que suena eso?

-No se trata de una remota posibilidad ni mucho menos. Es lo que con toda probabilidad va a ocurrir. Y ambos lo sabemos.

-Sí, Harry. Pero no deja de ser eso, una probabilidad. Te quiero con locura, lo sabes de sobra. Ahora mismo prefiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que tengamos, que estar sin ti.

Sin darle tiempo a que diga una palabra más lo arrastro conmigo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de los Menesteres.

Abro la puerta y casi de un empujón lo hago entrar. Dentro solo hay una cama enorme de matrimonio de colores dorado y rojo.

Harry me mira con la duda escrita en sus ojos y yo me muerdo los labios para no soltar alguna burrada. Después de todo si hago esto es para que Harry se sienta mejor. Aunque parece que se ha quedado impactado, o quizás está malinterpretando la situación. Espero un tiempo prudencial, pero como no dice ni hace nada, deshago la cama, me quito los zapatos y me acuesto en ella.

-Tengo sueño, Potter. Y aquí hace frío, haz el favor de venir de una maldita vez.

Repite mis mismas acciones y se mete en la cama conmigo. Noto sus manos rodear tímidamente mi cintura. Su cuerpo pegarse al mío lentamente. Y el calor me invade, la sensación de que estar con Harry es el lugar donde quiero estar por siempre.

-Nada mejor que un viejo león para calentar a una serpiente en las frías noches de invierno.

Y efectivamente, se ríe. Se ríe de verdad. Y pienso que no he tenido una idea tan terrible después de todo. Harry ríe, y mientras eso ocurra podremos ser felices, tendremos aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de que todo salga bien.

La canción THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED, de The Fray . Un tema precioso, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.


	21. BED OF ROSES

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses…**

Harry está distante últimamente. No es que normalmente sea el típico novio pegajoso pero es que desde hace unas semanas me da la sensación de que ya no pasamos tiempo los dos juntos. Además no puedo dejar de notar que nuestra relación está estancada. Mientras yo estoy seguro de estar enamorado de él y de querer avanzar, él no parece del todo convencido. Así que seguimos en el mismo punto que cuando empezamos a salir. Además, me ha dicho que hoy quiere hablar conmigo. Con toda probabilidad va a dejarme… y aunque una parte de mí asume que es lo mejor para él, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo difícil que va a ser esto.

-Draco, me he dado cuenta de que te tengo muy abandonado últimamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos. Y que en el escaso tiempo que compartimos tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

-Emm…

-Hermione y Ron estuvieron meses sin hablarse y yo he estado partido a la mitad. Luego los ataques que siguen aumentando y para terminar Ron es atacado. Sé que no es excusa, lo sé. Pero espero que lo entiendas y que me perdones.

-¿No quieres dejarme?

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Bueno, mejor no contestes a eso. Creo que no voy a querer oír la respuesta.

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti, amor.

Después de sus ojos lo que más me ha llamado siempre la atención es su sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa que me está dirigiendo en bien ha valido toda una vida de sufrimiento, bien valdría el mismísimo infierno. Por esa sonrisa seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Seguimos caminando, pero en lugar de dirigirnos a los jardines cogemos un par de atajos a través de tapices… y salimos en el séptimo piso.

-¿La Sala de los Menesteres?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Vamos-dice mientras me coge de la mano.

Y ahí es cuando verdaderamente estoy sorprendido. Porque lo que veo dentro de la sala es una cama gigantesca llena de pétalos de rosa….

Y miro a Harry sin saber muy bien si esto es lo que tenía pensado hacer él o si lo que muestra la habitación es un reflejo de mis propios deseos.

Y sus ojos, normalmente verde esmeralda brillan más oscuros… y su sonrisa es más pícara pero no menos tierna de lo habitual.

Y tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Que desaparece de un bocado cuando Harry me apreta la mano y me susurra al oído que diga algo. Lo de las palabras no lo tengo muy dominado ahora mismo, así que me decido por la opción más simple. Le beso. Fuerte. Y me dejo llevar en medio del beso como nunca lo había hecho. Y me estremezco al notar como sus manos descienden desde mi cuello recorriendo mi espalda con infinita dulzura, solo que esta vez sin detenerse. Y vuelve el miedo, miedo a que la sensación desaparezca, miedo a que un día él no esté junto a mí.

Pero ahora está y eso es lo único que importa.

_N/A: La canción es BED OF ROSES de Bon Jovi, una auténtica obra de arte de canción y una historia medio extraño creado en una guagua (autobús) Espero que lo disfrutaran. R&R_


	22. LA VIDA

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-QUE SER FELIZ ES SOLO UN SUEÑO, UN FALSO INVENTO. QUE SOLO EXISTE EL PODER SERLO POR MOMENTOS NADA MÁS-**

Abro los ojos con lentitud… estoy tan a gusto que preferiría quedarme tal y como estoy para siempre. Con los brazos alrededor de Harry y su cabeza en mi hombro, con su suave respiración dándome de lleno en el cuello. El paraíso a mi alrededor.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry también se despierta y me da los buenos días más maravillosos del mundo, y siento nuevamente que nada puede ser mejor que lo que tengo ahora junto a mi.

Deslizo mis dedos por su espalda y las vuelvo a notar. Cicatrices.

Como si supiera en lo que estoy pensando, da un largo suspiro y me mira directamente.

-¿Quieres saberlo, verdad?

-Sí.

-No va a hacer que las cosas sean mejores, y definitivamente no cambiara el pasado.

-Pero me ayudará a entenderte mejor.

Eso es lo primero que aprendí al empezar a salir con Harry Potter, a tener una razón convincente que tirarle a la cara cuando se dé cuenta de que me estoy preocupando por él demasiado. Para limitarle el sufrimiento, decido solo hacer preguntas y no hacer que me cuente la historia.

-¿Fue por ser mago o por ser homosexual?

- Por ser mago nunca me pegaron brutalmente. Poca comida, mi alacena, ropas y libros de segunda mano, juguetes rotos, algún insulto de cuando en cuando…

Le miro tratando de transmitirle animos pero el no te mira. Tiene la mirada perdida .

-El psicólogo de mi primo les mandó una nota. El pobre hombre no lo hizo con mala intención, pensaba que mi retraimiento era debido a mi condición sexual. Sólo quería que ellos me apoyaran un poco, que no me sintiera excluido en un futuro. Yo tenía 13 años, fue en el verano anterior a cuarto, cuando los Mundiales.

-¿Tu tío reacciono mal?

-Mal es un eufemismo. No le dijeron nada a mi primo para, según ellos, no pervertirlo pero nunca me dejaron estar cerca de él sin la presencia de los dos. Hubo momentos en que me pegaron solo por mirarlo.

-Dios…

-AL parecer investigaron sobre la homosexualidad y dieron con pseudodivulgadores muggles que afirmaban que era una enfermedad.

-¿Enfermedad?

-Y que como tal tenía cura

Noto la ira crecer dentro de mi. Intento respirar hondo pero no puedo controlarme. Harry sin embargo no se da cuenta, lo que sea que esté recordando le hace daño, no deja de temblar. Yo le abrazo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Nunca lo había visto asi.

-Tranquilo, Harry…

-No puedo contártelo, Draco. No puedo.

-No pasa nada, amor.

-Te lo mostraré…

Lo veo en el pensadero, veo lo que le hicieron a la persona más buena que haya podido existir y las nauseas no tardan en aparecer. Y no puedo ni terminar de verlo. Salgo del recuerdo completamente mareado y una vez de vuelta a la sala, caigo de rodillas en el suelo y vomito

Al rato, noto unas manos frías que acarician mi cuello casi con reverencia.

-Deberia haberte advertido.

-No… no deberían haberte dejado ahí después de eso.

-Nadie lo supo.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, jamás.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry. No tienes por qué haber pasado por todo eso. Es injusto.

-Ha valido la pena, Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Estar contigo hace que todo haya valido la pena. No cambiaría nada de lo que ocurrió, porque todo me ha llevado a estar aquí contigo.

-Has tenido una vida espantosa, sin ánimo de ofender. Tú te mereces algo muchísimo mejor.

-No… he tenido una vida. Con sus cosas malas y sus cosas buenas. Ahora mismo, soy feliz. Simple y llanamente, feliz.

N/A. La canción es LA VIDA de El Canto del Loco.


	23. RUNNING UP THAT HILL

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-IF ONLY I COULD MAKE A DEAL WITH GOD-**

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Draco.- llevamos dos horas aquí discutiendo sobre el mismo tema y no parece haber ningún avance.

-No, Harry. Tengo que hacerlo, por nosotros, por ti… pero especialmente por mí.

-No es necesario que…

-Sí, Potter. Si lo es. Además, puedo ser de utilidad a la Orden.

-Draco…

-He tomado mi decisión, Harry. Quiero cambiar de bando. Quiero luchar contra ellos-añado mirándole a los ojos fijamente- es probable que la Orden me saque unos días del colegio para interrogarme. Y tú te vas a quedar tranquilito, sin hacer ni decir nada.

-Pero…

-Por favor, necesito tu apoyo en esto. No puedo hacerlo solo.

-Te voy a echar de menos, lo sabes.- dice al fin.

-Y yo a ti, amor. Te quiero, ¿recuerdas?

Y sin girarme a mirarlo una vez más, voy al despacho de Snape, que me mira con alivio cuando entro.

-Draco… que sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.

-Me alegro de que por fin aceptes mi ayuda para tu misión porque ya empezaba…

-No, no he venido a eso. Supongo que debe tener sus sospechas sobre mí. A pesar de lo que dije en la última reunión de mortifagos a la que asistí… yo no soy culpable de los ataques. Ni sé quien es el responsable. Me he aprovechado de ellos mientras tomaba mi desición… y aquí está. Quiero cambiar de bando.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ser un mortifago, no quiero atacar inocentes en defensa de algo que no significa nada, no quiero romper familias ni quiero sentirme culpable de las atrocidades que se cometen ante nuestros ojos. Pero quiero luchar. Quiero acabar con esto, quiero que todo vuelva a su lugar.

Y abro mi mente, para que vea que no miento, que es lo que verdaderamente deseo.

-Draco…

-Estoy dispuesto a pasar cualquier tipo de pruebas para demostrar que hago esto por mi propia voluntad y con la mejor de las intenciones.

Y me lleva a ver a Dumbledore. Que en estos momentos está reunido con McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, una chica de pelo castaño desvaido y un Weasley de pelo largo.

-Severus, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta el director escrutándome con sus ojos azules, casi como si pudiera ver a través de mí. Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere Harry, en verdad parece que Dumbledore supiera todo lo que hay dentro de mí.

-Vaya… el chico Malfoy-dice Moody mirándome como quien mira a una presa.

Le ignoro, después de todo el mundo sabe que está pirado. No vale la pena entrar en discusión con un loco.

-Quiero cambiar de bando-repito por cuarta vez en el día. Y por cuarta vez las mismas miradas de sorpresa. Lo único positivo es que esto no va a ser peor que discutirlo con Harry. De ningún modo puede serlo.

_N/A: La canción es RUNNING UP THAT HILL de… Escuchada en la serie Bones, adoro esta canción pero me costó horrores encontrar algo para escribir relacionado un poco con ella. Salió esto_.


	24. KEEP HOLDING ON

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-KEEP HOLDING ON...'CAUSE YOU KNOW WE'LL MAKE IT THROUGH-**

-Sé mejor que nadie que esto no es un juego, sé que nadie confiara en mi, que ambos bandos me considerarán un traidor. Pero es lo que quiero hacer. Y nada de lo que podáis decirme me convencerá de lo contrario.

-Bueno, Draco la verdad…

-Profesor, con el debido respeto… ambos sabemos que esto no se borra- digo mientras le muestro a todos tu marca- ni la desconfianza ni el rencor.

Han pasado ya cinco días desde que estuve en su despacho, y soy capaz de ver que la Orden nunca confiara en mí. Pero tampoco es algo que me importe, al menos tengo a Harry de mi lado. Y con eso tengo más que suficiente por ahora, y sospecho que también será suficiente para siempre.

Pero todos los aquí presentes se han quedado impactados al ver mi marca, aunque sé que ya Harry les había advertido de sus sospechas antes de que se iniciara el curso. Pero como siempre, nadie hace caso al pobre Harry. Es mucho más fácil ignorarle que admitir que un crío de dieciséis años haya sido capaz de ver lo que ellos no.

-Merlin, es horrible-salta la señora Weasley- solo eres un crío, Draco.

Y otra vez la maldita palabra: crio. ¡Qué sabrán ellos de ser un crío!

-¿Lo soy? A mi me da la sensación de que no.

-Claro que lo eres. Tienes 16 añitos.

-Y he visto cosas que usted jamás ha visto. Créame.-podría decirle que Harry ha visto cosas que nadie más ha visto pero no debo. Aunque me es difícil tengo que mantener a Harry fuera de la conversación.

-Pero…

-No soy un crío, realmente nadie de mi generación puede serlo. No con esta maldita guerra llenándolo todo.

-¿Cómo que…?

-Es inevitable, señora Weasley. A veces da la sensación de que a pesar de estar a salvo en Hogwarts, todo lo que nos rodea es la guerra.

-Vosotros sois niños inocentes, no tenéis que preocuparos de esas cosas. Solo de ir al colegio y aprender. Nada más.

- Y cada mañana cuando llega el periódico cargado de noticias de nuevas muertes y desapariciones nosotros debemos fingir que no nos importa, claro.

-No, vosotros debéis daros cuenta que al final todo va a ir bien. Porque los buenos siempre ganan.

-Por favor, usted no puede creer eso.-digo con incredulidad, pues una cosa es ser optimista y otra es ser idealista. Y esta mujer está demostrando un idealismo que raya en la locura.

-Pues lo creo fervientemente, Draco. Las personas buenas reciben su recompensa y las malas su correspondiente castigo.

-¿Entonces porque yo tengo los recuerdos de una madre mientras que Longbottom solo tiene cientos de empaques de chicles y Potter un viejo álbum de fotos? ¿Es esa la justicia divina que tanto proclama usted, señora Weasley?-meto a Longbottom en el ejemplo también, no solo para que no se note tanto el temblor de mi voz al nombrar a Harry sino también porque el destino de los padres de Neville es mucho peor que el de los de Potter.

-Draco…-intenta intervenir Lupin.

-¿Por que mi madre acaba de celebrar su aniversario de bodas mientras que Lily Potter lleva muerta más de 15 años?-veo como todos y cada uno de los presentes se quedan palidos al nombrar a la madre de Harry, sorprendentemente hasta Snape. Pero no les doy tiempo de que me manden a callar y continúo.

- No, señora Weasley. Los buenos no siempre ganan. AL contrario, muchas veces lo pasan peor que los propios malos.- me trago el resto de la explicación que me muero por darle, para que voy a hablarle de la expresión insondable de los ojos de Harry, del dolor que ha hecho que parezcan los de un anciano más que los de un crío, aunque todos lo traten como tal. Pero no solo eso, sino también su espalda llena de cicatrices por haber sido despreciado, su propia alma llena de cicatrices por no haber sido amado.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Draco?-me pregunta Dumbledore con mucha calma- ¿Por qué no seguir como estabas?

-Porque no lo hago para obtener una recompensa, sino porque es lo correcto.-

Y es ahí cuando lo noto por primera vez. Me miran con respeto, incluso en el caso de Dumbledore y de Snape, con orgullo. Para ellos al menos, no soy un Malfoy más, soy Draco. Y eso bien ha valido una semana de interrogatorios.

N/A: La canción es KEEP HOLDING ON de Avril Lavigne. Espero que les guste. Muchisimas gracias a todos.


	25. DON'T WANNA MISS A THING

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-CAUSE I MISS YOU BABY… AND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING-**

-No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Malfoy- dice Moody con tono desaprobatorio.

-No es una exigencia, profesor.-digo mirando a Dumbledore, el único que realmente importa en esta conversación.-se trata de evitar posibles indiscreciones manteniendo la información importante lejos del alcance de la gran mayoría.

Y de repente, una reunión de magos adultos se convierte en una reunión de Hufflepuff de primero irritadas. Todos gritándome a la vez que no soy nadie para desconfiar de ellos.

-Como te atreves…

-A ver… calma.-pido con suavidad y afortunadamente para mí, se callan. Se me escapa un suspiro de alivio y tras tomar aire de nuevo continúo- No estoy diciendo que no seáis dignos de mi confianza, solo digo que es lógico pensar que cuanta menos gente conozca esa información, más seguros estaremos todos. Y con todos me refiero a mí, a los involucrados en la situación y también a vosotros, porque de lo que estoy hablando es de una verdad por la que más de un mortifago mataría.

-Incluido tú, Malfoy.

-Sí. Y puedo aseguraros que no me temblaría la mano si tuviera que hacerlo.

-Draco, matar es algo delicado.-me recuerda Lupin con suavidad.

-Lo sé, señor Lupin.-digo con mucha calma-pero esto es algo por lo que haría absolutamente cualquier cosa.

-Incluso traicionar a la Orden del Fénix.-No se me escapa el hecho de que no es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y me sorprende no notar ningún deje acusatorio en la voz de Dumbledore, más bien usa un tono de sorpresa.

-Sí- y la voz no te tiembla. Y ninguno se atreve a comentar nada por un tiempo

-¿Nos estás diciendo que serías capaz de traicionarnos sin ningún tipo de reparo?

-Sí estuviera en juego esto, sí.

-Vaya, Draco-me dice Snape mirándome de forma rara también.

-Pero quiero que lo entendáis.-digo mirando a Dumbledore.-Por favor, Profesor. Necesito que lo entienda para que usted no dude también de mí.

-Sin problema, Draco.-dice mirándome fijamente- Severus me acompañará también, si no te importa.

-Claro profesor. Los demás esperaremos aquí. No hay prisa. Y observad detenidamente todos los recuerdos, aunque al principio parecerán trozos inconexos veréis que todo tiene un motivo.

….

He escogido cuidadosamente lo que voy a enseñarles. He reducido lo más posible lo que no tenga interés ninguno para ellos. Pero hay cosas que no he podido ni he querido quitar. Lo único que puedo esperar ahora es que Harry entienda mi decisión y la acepte.

Voy mirando desde la superficie del pensadero lo que ellos van viendo desde dentro. Los primeros cursos de Hogwarts llenos de peleas con los gryffindors, el momento en que mi padre descubrió mi homosexualidad y juró y perjuró que no era hijo suyo, hasta llegar al momento actual. Yo, mortifago… enamorado de Harry Potter.

-¿Y cómo empezasteis Harry y tú a llevaros bien?-me distrae del maravilloso primer beso la voz de la señora Weasley.

-Supongo que llego un momento en el que los dos estábamos tan hechos mierda, perdón, destrozados…, que no teniamos ni fuerzas para pelear.

-¿Cómo que… destrozados? Harry nunca ha estado tan mal.

No puedo evitar reírme al oírla. La visión que tiene de Harry la del héroe invencible, la misma que todo el mundo tiene de él. A veces me da la sensación de que soy el único capaz de ver a través de el.

-Obviamente no lo iba a demostrar.

-Potter es un chico fuerte, Malfoy…

-No, Potter es un maldito héroe que se dejaría morir de hambre por no pedir al de al lado una hogaza de pan.

-Bueno, eso es algo positivo en cierto modo…

-No le ha quedado más remedio, sabe. Confiar sólo en sí mismo.

-Harry no es un solitario.

-Claro, que no. Es una persona relativamente sociable pero con un complejo de héroe muy fuerte.

-No es complejo de héroe, es…

-Si lo es, Potter intenta salvar a todo el mundo porque nadie puede salvarlo a él.

Ya la he vuelto a fastidiar, debería recordar no ponerme demasiado efusivo al hablar de Harry para que nadie sospeche nada, pero es demasiado tarde ya para pensarlo. McGonagall me mira con curiosidad y con una leve sonrisa. Lupin mantiene el gesto imperturbable pero puedo deducir de su tranquilidad absoluta que algo sabe, quizá hasta el mismo Harry se lo haya contado en Navidades. Ninguno de los dos me preocupa en exceso, ambos quieren a Harry como si fuera un hijo. Nunca harían algo que lo pusiera en peligro.

-Vaya… pero esa teoría tuya no explica porque parece que os llevais tan bien.

-¿Por qué? Hay cosas que sencillamente no tienen explicación. Comenzamos a hablar dejando de lado el hecho de los bandos opuestos y descubrimos que teníamos más en común de lo que podía parecer en un principio.

-¿Y desde cuándo?- pregunta con interés Moody.

-Principios de este curso. Ambos necesitábamos ganar perspectiva, y lo conseguimos.

-Vaya…

De repente veis como Dumbledore y Snape salen del pensadero. Y todos se mantienen en un silencio sepulcral, casi como si esperasen que les contasen lo que ocurre.

-¿Y, Dumbledore, qué diablos está pasando?- explota Moody.

-Creo que el joven Malfoy tiene razón al querer mucha discreción.-dice Snape en un tono frío. Lo que sin duda alguna me esperaba teniendo en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que odia a mi novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Vais a dejar que el crío se salga con la suya?

No entiendo como Harry no ha optado por ignorar a la Orden al completo. Yo ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, si hubiera tenido que escucharles llamarme crío cada dos minutos y medio. Y solo pensar en él, te hace desear que pudiera estar ahí contigo. Poder abrazarlo y que siga demostrándote que el mundo tiene sentido. Si antes lo extrañabas, lo de ahora no puede ni compararse. Verlo en recuerdos no es suficiente, necesitas tenerlo junto a ti. No quieres perder ni un solo instante más sin él.

-Debería felicitarte Draco, has demostrado mucha prudencia en tus acciones.-

-No queda de otra, profesor.-digo con mucha calma, demostrando a todos los demás que no me importa lo que piensen de mí, usando lo que Harry llama mi expresión "soy-un-Malfoy,-póstrate-ante-mí".

-Vas a permitirle formar parte de la Orden habiendo dicho previamente que sería capaz de traicionarnos por un secreto.

-Sí, sin duda alguna.-Y me mira y por primera vez en muchos años me sonríe de verdad, con algo que parece gritar "No eres como tu padre, estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

N/A: La canción es sin duda alguna una de las mejores canciones de la historia I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING de Aerosmith. Al final he conseguido orientarlo hacia mi idea original… pero bueno… es lo que he podido hacer. Gracias nuevamente por leerme.


	26. EN UN RINCÓN

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-EL TIEMPO VA CAMBIANDO EN EL RELOJ PERO YO NO-**

-Snape lleva todo el día mirándome mal-intentosacar el tema a ver si así consigues picarle la curiosidad. Pero no tiene pinta de haber funcionado muy bien, pues el condenado se ríe, cosa bastante inoportuna.

-¿Qué pasa? No es gracioso.

-Dra, es lo que hace siempre. Mirar mal a todo el mundo.

-Entonces, tú no has notado nada raro.

-No, a mí me odia profundamente desde antes de mi nacimiento.

-¡Harry!

-Si es verdad-me dice con un brillo juguetón en los ojos mientras me abraza con más fuerza.

Desde que volviste de la semana de interrogatorios Harry no ha hablado mucho que se diga, se ha limitado a abrazarme como si temiera que fueras desaparecer a las primeras de cambio.

-La Orden nos ha llamado a Hermione y a mí esta noche.

-Claro… sin problemas-intento mantener el tono calmado sin que se note que por dentro maldigo a Dumbledore y a toda su familia por hacer esto. Hoy ibais a celebrar nuestros primeros cinco meses juntos.

-Lo siento, pero no es cosa mía. ¿Estás enfadado?

-No contigo, pero la Orden ahora mismo no es mi organización favorita en el mundo

-Gracias por entender- me dice mientras coloca su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte pero no sé cómo te lo puedas tomar-digo con calma, aunque no quiero dar lugar a ningún malentendido la curiosidad me está matando.

-Claro, dime.

-No me has preguntado ni una sola vez sobre lo que he contado de nosotros a la Orden o sobre cómo han ido los interrogatorios.

-¿Te molesta que no lo haya hecho?

-No realmente, debo admitir… más bien es curiosidad.

-Confío en ti, Draco. Hayas contado lo que hayas contado me imagino que lo habrás hecho con los motivos suficientes.

-Les he contado que eres mi amante y que somos muy ruidosos.

-No, no lo has hecho. Pero si lo hubieses hecho tampoco me molestaría demasiado. Bueno, más de uno se escandalizaría con lo de ruidosos, pero eso tampoco es culpa nuestra.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No te molestaría que toda la Orden supiera que te acuestas con un mortífago?

-Hago algo más que acostarme contigo, Draco. Además tú ya no eres un mortifago, y aunque lo fueras, no es asunto de la Orden lo que yo haga con mi vida.

-Harry…

-Por otro lado si yo insisto en mantenerlo en secreto no es porque me avergüence de nosotros sino porque sería una sentencia de muerte para los dos, especialmente para ti.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero a ti, imbécil.

Y nos besamos y como siempre, el mundo se detiene y parece mucho más bonito. No puedo evitar preguntarme si siempre será así, si cada vez que me bese será perfecto. Es una sensación maravillosa que no quiero que termine nunca.

-Siento que Granger y tú tengáis que pasar por eso.

-Ni te preocupes, Draco.

-Por si te interesa saberlo, les dije que Granger me ha aceptado sin ningún tipo de reticencias y que me enseña muchísimas cosas en todo momento, gran parte de ellas sin ninguna relación con los estudios.

-Eso ha sido muy bonito de tu parte, Draco. Hermione se sentirá feliz de oírlo.

-En cuanto a ti les dije que me tendiste una mano cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho, que me aceptaste tal y como soy y, sobretodo, que nunca me has obligado a elegir que camino debo tomar. Has aceptado lo bueno y lo malo de mí y por ello tienes mi eterna lealtad.

-Draco…

-Podría haber seguido hablando de lo mucho que significas para mí pero creo que no lo hubieran apreciado.

-Eres increíble.

-En eso diferimos. Por cierto, tuve que enseñar alguno de nuestros recuerdos a Dumbledore y a Snape, así que saben lo nuestro. Además, creo que Lupin y McGonagall no se han tragado lo de nuestra amistad, pero no sabría decírtelo a ciencia cierta.

-Lupin lo sabe.

-¿Qué?

-En Navidades necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y él me escucho y animo a seguir hacia delante haciendo caso a mi corazón.

-¡Vaya! Siempre he dicho que me cae bien ese hombre.

-Entonces no te molesta que se lo haya dicho.

-Para nada. Mejor así. Alguien que puede cubrirnos las espaldas en caso de necesidad, ¿no?

Y me sigue abrazando. Ahora solo puedo desear que sea lo que sea que Dumbledore quiera decir a Harry y a Hermione no tarde demasiado. No quiero perder de vista a Harry ni un solo segundo en todo el fin de semana.

_N/A La canción es EN UN RINCÓN de El Sueño de Morfeo. Y es el punto y final de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que la han leído, la han puesto en favoritos o en alerta… en serio, gracias. R&R para cualquier cosa._


End file.
